Cocoon Meets Pulse
by Socially Introverted
Summary: Lightning and Fang meet under unusual circumstances. The attraction's there but being around Fang makes the soldier do things she wouldn't normally do. The situation confuses her and scares her to no end. FLight. AU. Rated M for language, mature situations and smut (coming in later chapters).
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Since Wild Ride had such positive reviews, I've decided to post a muli-chapter story. Thank you all for your comments and for following me. :) I hope this one will entertain you as much as the other one did.**

**This story is rated M for mature of course. Please don't read if you're a minor. But I guess I can't really control that. At least I've put a warning.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Cocoon Meets Pulse Chapter 1**

Lightning's cell phone rang and when she saw whose number it was, she picked it up immediately.

"Serah?"

"Claire?"

Serah was her younger sibling and the only one who was allowed to call her by her real name. Nobody else had that special privilege.

"Where are you?" Her sister's voice practically screamed through the device.

Lightning could hear loud music playing in the background. She had difficulty deciphering Serah's words. She didn't miss her frustrated sigh though.

"You said you'd meet us later! Everybody's here! It's Hope's birthday or have you forgotten?

There was a heavy silence at the other end of the line. She heard another frustrated sigh.

"You have! I can't believe it!"

Unfortunately, she had. She was too busy with work to think about anything else. She didn't understand what the big deal was about. The boy–who wasn't a boy anymore–was old enough now; he'd just turned eighteen. He certainly didn't need a surprise party and stupid birthday wishes. Those were for little kids.

"I'm sorry Serah," she sighed, "I just got home from work and..."

He sister interrupted her. "I don't care Claire! Ever since you got promoted, we barely see you. It's like you've become a total stranger. No excuses this time. Put on something nice and get yourself down here." There was no room for arguing.

Lightning sighed in resignation. She wouldn't be able to get out of this one. Serah was the only one capable of making her feel guilty. Anyway, she'd never been able to say no to her. She loved her little sister too much.

"All right. Let me take a quick shower and I'll be there."

Her sister's voice went back to her old bubbly self. "Great! We'll see you later!"

"Wait! Where am I supposed to meet you guys again?"

Serah chuckled. "At Ecstasy, silly!"

The line went dead.

_Ecstasy? _Thought Lightning while looking at the phone like it had grown a pair of legs.

_Why do I have to meet them at a strip club?_

An hour later, Lightning tried to set foot inside Ecstasy but was stopped by a huge bouncer.

"You can't get in!" He growled.

"And why not?" She replied on the same tone.

"This place is for men only. You a lesbian or something?" He asked with an arrogant smile on his lips.

She wanted to punch him right there and make that smile disappear from his face.

"What's your problem?" She asked as she put a hand on her hip. She held the bouncer's gaze for a few seconds and frowned in annoyance.

The bouncer was about to give her a piece of his mind when Lightning heard a familiar voice behind him.

"She's with us."

The bouncer let her in. As she brushed past him, she heard him say to her, "Fucking dyke."

"Homophobic prick," she mumbled, bumping into him on purpose.

"Hey, sis glad you were able to join us!" The man said as he took her in his arms and pressed her tightly against his big frame.

She let him have his moment but knitted her brows at him, deeply irked. The voice belonged to Snow, Serah's fiancé and Lightning's worst nightmare. She barely tolerated the guy and had always thought he was a moron. He was overconfident, a bit arrogant and thought he was everybody's friend. He was so...so optimistic about everything and it got on her nerves. She was unable to comprehend how her sister had fallen in love with a loser like him. Ah... Love is blind. As a small consolation, he was dressed in a nice shirt and pants to match and for once, he didn't wear that black bandana she hated so much.

"Cut it out Snow! How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not your sister?" she replied, aggravated while pushing him away from her. That guy had no respect for her personal space.

He scratched the back of his head and a lopsided smile graced his lips. "Sorry sis, er... Lightning."

She sighed. "Where's Hope?"

The silly grin she had come to despise so much plastered his face once again. "Birthday Boy's over there," he said, his thumb pointing behind him. "Follow me."

She rolled her eyes.

Snow guided her to a table where all the others were already seated. Everybody was there–everybody who wasn't a minor that is–like Sazh, Yuj, Lebreau, Gadot, Snow, and Serah and of course, Hope.

"Lightning!"

Hope got up from his chair and smiled shyly at Lightning. He had always admired her though she had no idea why. She suspected he was a little bit infatuated with her. Even though he was a man now, he was like a little brother to her and she couldn't help ruffling his hair, even if it meant doing it on her tip toes. He had grown so much!

"Happy Birthday Hope," she said, smiling slightly. Seeing Lighting smile was an event in itself. You had to write it down in your calendar and take pictures, just to make sure it really happened.

Her own birthday was today but nobody knew except Serah and she had forbidden her to tell anyone, especially Snow. Who knew what he'd be capable of if he decided to celebrate it?

Hope blushed. "Thanks. And thank you for the gift, it was nice of you."

What gift? She didn't bring any gift...

Her panicked gaze caught Serah's as her sister mouthed the words: _Don't worry. I came prepared._

She mouthed back: _Thank you._

Lightning took a seat and ordered a beer. She looked around, her eyes scanning the place. To her right was the bar where the barmaid was busy pouring drinks for the patrons. There were tables and chairs everywhere as the waitresses–who were scantily clad–tried to thread their way through with their trays above their heads. The subdued lighting gave the club a mysterious atmosphere, giving the impression that all sins were allowed. All in all, it wasn't that bad though Lightning wished she could be somewhere else at the moment. Being in a strip club wasn't her idea of a good time. She preferred the safe comfort of her home, enjoying the silence in the company of a good book. She sighed heavily.

Eden, what was she doing here?

The waitress arrived with her bottle. She took the opportunity to ogle Lightning.

"Here you go sweetie," she said, putting it down on a coaster.

Lightning frowned at her and paid for her beer. "Thanks."

The waitress took the money and let her fingers linger on the other woman's hand.

"If you want more, you know where to find me," she smirked.

Lighting's eyes opened wide at the remark. Snow guffawed while the rest of the group chuckled lightly.

Lightning's head swiveled sharply in Snow's direction and she shot him a death glare.

"Shut up Snow," she growled.

But Snow didn't take the hint. "Well, well, Light. It looks like she's got her eyes on you."

It wasn't the first time Lightning got that kind of reaction from people; male and female alike. She was extremely good-looking. Five feet seven and with curves to die for, she had her share of men and women trying to get into her pants. She couldn't say if it was because of her asymmetrical strawberry blonde hair, bordering on pink and her cerulean eyes, or maybe it was that air of aloofness but one thing was for sure; wherever she went, she drew a lot of attention.

And Lightning didn't like the attention. In fact, she despised it.

"Snow, can you do me a favour?" She asked, her tone almost friendly.

"Anything, sis," he smiled.

"Can you forget how to breathe for a few minutes?"

His smile vanished.

"Claire, that wasn't very nice," Serah pouted and frowned disapprovingly at her older sibling.

Lightning crossed her arms defensively over her chest. "Tch. He started it," she mumbled.

A heavy silence settled among the group. Lightning looked around and had to admit, although reluctantly, that Snow had chosen the ideal spot. They were right in front of the central stage where a stripper was dancing provocatively while peeling off her clothes. Lightning didn't spare her a glance. She wasn't her type anyway. Lebreau however, stood and jumped excitedly while waving her money towards the woman, hoping she would come closer so she could slip some gil in her thong.

Lighting rolled her eyes, a bit irritated at this sudden need for attention. She felt like Lebreau was making a fool of herself, as well as them.

"Geez, Lebreau. Can't you contain yourself a little?"

Lebreau turned her gaze towards her, an innocent look on her face. "Me? Why should I? Since I can't have you my dear Light, I'll have to content myself with feasting my eyes on this beautiful creature."

"Though I'm sure she wouldn't mind dancing privately for you," Gadot said to Lightning, while pointing his thumb in Lebreau's direction. He could barely contain his laughter.

The dark-haired woman winked mischievously. "And you wouldn't even have to pay me. For you, I'd gladly do it for free," she said, trying to sound sensual.

"Thank you but I'll pass."

Lebreau looked at Lightning and bent over a little so the other woman could have a good look at her generous bosom and deep cleavage. "That's too bad because I'm sure you'd come back for more. Oh well, you don't know what you're missing..."

"You're right, I don't."

The dark-haired woman pretended to be offended. "Hey! I'm great in bed and I know I would make you scream."

"Oh, Maker," Lightning groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose.

It was no secret to anyone that Lebreau tried to get Lightning into her bed since Eden knew when but so far, she hadn't been able to succeed. She kept trying though and like a dog with a bone in its mouth, she wasn't willing to let go.

"So, why are we here?" Lightning asked, hoping to divert the conversation on another topic.

Snow put a huge hand on Hope's shoulder and smiled proudly. "As you know, it's Hope's birthday and since he just turned eighteen, we think it's time for him to become a man."

"So you brought him to a strip club?" Lightning deadpanned. Only Snow could come up with such a stupid idea.

"It's a man-thing. I remember my first time. I didn't know what to do with myself. Ah, those were the good old days," Sahz replied, wistfully.

Lightning raised an eyebrow.

"Think of it as a rite of passage," Gadot said.

"You're kidding me," she replied. What's with men and their rite of passage?

"Well, nobody did that to me when it was my rite of passage," pouted Yuj as he folded his arms over his chest.

Lebreau snorted. "That's because you're gay, Yuj!"

"So? I wouldn't have minded having a guy dancing for me. Which reminds me, I should be in a gay bar right now, cruising until I'd catch myself a sexy stud, who would take me back to his place where I could be his bitch for the night. But, I'm willing to sacrifice myself and stay with you Hope, because you're cute."

A blush crept on Hope's cheeks.

_That makes two of us, _Lightning thought. _Not the gay bar but being somewhere else._

A woman strutted slowly towards their table. She stopped next to Hope and offered her hand to him.

"Come on baby. I'm going to make it worth your while." Her tone was full of forbidden promises.

Hope looked at Snow, unsure of what he should do. The huge man winked and smiled at him.

"Go ahead tiger! Have some fun!"

Hope swallowed loudly and took the woman's hand. He disappeared into the crowd.

"With a reaction like that, he's got to be a virgin!" Lebreau exclaimed. "Snow, you should've paid him a whore. Would've been like hitting two birds with one stone!"

Gadot chuckled.

The group fell silent. Snow looked around and then, his gaze stopped near the bar. He smiled at Serah conspiratorially and whispered something in her ear. She gasped and her eyes became as big as saucer plates. She shook her head from left to right and darted looks in Lightning's direction. Snow got up and she tried to stop him but he was already on his way to the bar. Lightning glared suspiciously at her sister. She noticed Serah averted her gaze.

"Where did Snow go?" Lightning inquired innocently.

Serah lifted her chin toward the bar and Lightning turned around. Snow was there, in the company of a tall brunette. They seemed to be in deep conversation. The woman's fingers trailed lazily on Snow's muscled forearm while she said something in his ear. Snow smiled back at her, like they shared a secret. The woman nodded and turned her gaze towards Lightning. For a few seconds, the pink-haired woman couldn't breathe. The tall woman appraised her from head to toe and for the first time in her life, Lightning felt naked underneath that intense gaze. It was like the brunette's eyes caressed every inch of her skin. A pleasant shiver ran down her spine. The woman smirked and winked at her. Lightning decided that looking away was the safest option. When she had the courage to look back again, the other woman had disappeared.

"Claire?" asked Serah a bit worried. "Are you ok?"

Her older sister blinked a few times then shook her head, trying to get rid of that confused feeling. "Huh? Yeah. Why?"

"For a few seconds there, you didn't seem to be with us. Your cheeks are red."

She was about to answer when Snow came back and sat down. Lightning immediately lashed at him to hide her embarrassment.

"Who was that woman? I hope you're not coming here behind Serah's back or I swear I'm going to castrate you right here!" she growled menacingly.

Snow put his hands in the air, palms outward. "Relax, Light. Serah knows I come here with the guys once in a while."

Lightning turned her head towards her sister and stared at her in total disbelief. "Serah?" She couldn't comprehend how her sister allowed Snow to come here to feast his eyes on a stripper and not be jealous.

Serah shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't mind. Guys need to bond once in a while. And besides, I trust him." She put her hand on Snow's arm, emphasizing her point.

Well, it wasn't the case for Lightning. Her older sibling glowered at her brother-in-law. "For your sake, you'd better hope she's right."

"Miss Farron?"

Lightning turned her head towards a deep voice. She looked up and saw a huge man dressed in black. His towering size could easily compete with Snow's.

"Yes?"

"Follow me, please," the man replied, stone-faced.

"Is something wrong?" she asked her brow knitting in confusion.

"I need you to follow me. I insist," he replied, his tone leaving no room for arguments.

Lightning knew when it was better to comply and that's exactly what she did. She tried to recall if something bad had happened with the bouncer earlier. No. She had behaved gruffly with him but he had deserved it. She looked questioningly at the others and noticed they seemed as clueless as she. She got up and followed the man to the back of the club. They stopped in front of a wall with several doors. He opened one of them for her, letting her know she could go in. Lightning raised a pink eyebrow at the man, hoping for an explanation but the guy lifted his chin towards the door.

"Please, take a seat Miss Farron. Somebody will attend to your needs shortly."

_Attend to my needs? What the hell is he talking about?_

Lightning shrugged and stepped inside a small room, dimly lit. Dark curtains hung everywhere. There was a dancing pole right in the middle of the room and a plush sofa not far from it. She heard a loud click and realization hit her in the face like a ton of bricks. She was in a strip club after all.

_Someone will attend to my needs. Lap dance. Oh no!_

She went for the door and found it locked. Then, she remembered the face of her future brother-in-law when he'd whispered something in Serah's ear. Anger settled in the pit of her stomach and she gritted her teeth.

_Snow! You are so dead!_

Lightning was too busy fiddling with the doorknob to notice she was being watched.

"Hey, beautiful."


	2. Chapter 2

The voice that uttered those words was low and sultry, with a foreign drawl that raised the hairs on the back of her neck. Lightning clenched involuntarily and felt her underwear getting damp. Thank the Maker the room was poorly lit or the other woman would've noticed a red flush on her cheeks.

_Get a grip! You don't even know what she looks like. She could have the sexiest voice in the world and still look ugly. I'm sure that would be Snow's idea of a good joke at my expense._

She needed to get out of here. She chose to ignore the other woman and continued fiddling with the doorknob, even if it meant breaking the door down in the process. But the sexy voice sneaked her way back into her brain, enthralling her.

"What? Leaving so soon?"

Lightning glanced over her shoulder slowly and her lower jaw almost connected with the floor. Seated on a chair next to the dancing pole was the dark beauty she had seen with Snow earlier. She scanned the taller woman from head to toe. She was absolutely stunning. Her hair was black and she wore it in a loose chignon. Her face was mysterious and exotic. She had dark almond shaped eyes with long eyelashes and fine eyebrows. Lightning noticed a beauty mark under her right eye. She had high cheekbones, a slightly upturned nose and full, sensual lips. The woman wore a black mid-thigh skirt over black stockings, a sheer white blouse, which contrasted nicely with her fairly bronze skin and revealed a deep cleavage. She was dressed to kill, like a lawyer would be in a slutty movie. It was the typical 'power suit' and it was Lightning's ultimate fantasy. Did Snow...? No, it couldn't be. Nobody knew about her secret fantasy except Serah and she wouldn't go that far.

The woman was tall; probably six feet with her stiletto heels though Lightning couldn't really tell. Without the heels, she seemed to be about five feet nine inches. She exuded an aura of femininity, sensuality and power. The brunette's dark eyes appraised Lightning shamelessly from head to toe, lingering on her breasts and the private spot between her thighs. She licked her lips slowly and Lightning felt weak at the knees.

"Come on love, take a seat," the woman said, pointing a finger at the sofa.

Lightning was totally hypnotized by that deep, husky voice with its foreign accent. She felt like she had no control over her body as she made her way to the sofa.

"Right...," she muttered. It didn't show on her face but she was in a state of panic. She didn't know where this was leading and was afraid of the outcome.

Once seated, she crossed one leg over the other and kept her back straight, ready to bolt towards the exit at any moment.

The raven-haired woman stood up and with a feline grace, walked towards Lightning. She stopped in front of her and extended a tanned hand.

"I'm Fang," she said, smiling.

"Lightning," she replied as she took Fang's hand into her own.

The grip was strong yet soft and her heartbeat accelerated when she felt the other woman's hand linger.

"Somebody played a bad joke on me," Lightning mumbled under her breath, hoping Fang wouldn't hear her.

But she wasn't so lucky and the brunette chuckled, making Lightning blush.

"Honey, they all say that. But, here you are."

Fang took a step back. She put her hands on her hips and gazed intently at Lightning.

"So? What can I do for ya, darling?" She asked with a slight smirk.

Lightning was about to get up. She had no intention of staying here any longer than necessary.

"I don't need anything really."

"That's not what your friend said," Fang added, airily.

Lightning's eyes narrowed with suspicion. "What did he say? And by the way, he's not my friend. He's my future brother-in-law." Disdain dripped from her words.

Why did she feel the need to justify her family tie with Snow to this woman? As if she would care.

Fang grinned mischievously. "He said that you're so tense, it's like someone shoved a rod up your ass. Oh, he also said ya needed to loosen up." Her tone was conspiratorial, like she had just shared a big secret with the strawberry blonde.

"What?" Lightning's wide-eyed gaze betrayed her outrage. Oh yes, Snow was definitely dead. She stood up abruptly, like the sofa was on fire. She gritted her teeth, ready to pounce.

Fang lifted her hands, palms outward, in a surrendering gesture. "Take it easy. Those were his words, not mine."

Just at the mere thought of Snow, Lightning's hands balled up into fists. The idiot! How dared he say things like that? He didn't even know her! If he was able to say that to a complete stranger, who knew what he had said to the others? She would need to have a serious talk with him. That and a couple of well placed punches.

Fang's deep voice brought her back to reality. "Come on. Sit down and enjoy the show. If you don't like it, I'll pay for your drinks all night. Though the latter would really surprise me, since I'm pretty good at what I do," she said with a smirk.

It would've been so easy for Lightning to tell Fang to go to hell and leave, but she didn't. And the odd thing was that she didn't even know why. She sat back down and crossed her arms over her breasts, glaring at Fang and daring her to convince her otherwise.

"That's much better."

Before starting her number, Fang bent down slightly and Lightning caught a whiff of her perfume. She smelled spicy, wild and exotic or perhaps it was her natural scent. Her throat became dry and she swallowed with difficulty.

Fang purred in her ear. "You shall think of me tonight Lightning; and in more ways than one."

The way Fang said her name... it felt like she caressed it with her voice and her inner walls clamped tightly. The nerve! Lightning gritted her teeth and wondered how come the woman didn't choke on her own arrogance. On the other hand, that overconfidence was extremely appealing. Wait, she wasn't supposed to be turned on by that, she was supposed to be pissed!

Fang took a few steps back and locked gaze with Lightning. As soon as she heard the first notes of the song, she lost herself to the rhythm of the music. The beat was slow and erotic. She moved sensually and started touching herself. She closed her eyes, as the back of her left hand brushed slowly the underside of her lower jaw, then along the side of her graceful neck. It kept going downwards, towards the valley between her breasts, barely touching the fabric of her blouse. She felt Lightning's gaze on her, following her hand as it brushed her stomach. Her other hand stayed at the nape of her neck. Fang parted her lips, lost in her own little world.

Despite her reluctance to watch, Lightning couldn't help it. A twisted part of her wanted to see how far that woman was willing to go, to see if she was as good as she claimed to be. She wanted Fang to undress for her; she wanted her to caress herself and bring herself to... At such thoughts, she blushed up to the roots of her hair.

_Stop it!_

When the brunette opened her eyes, she was treated with a beautiful sight and it was refreshing for once. Fang was so used to dance in front of men who gazed at her lewdly like she was an object that stripping for them had become less and less fun lately. But Lightning was completely different. She was extremely attractive, even with that permanent frown creasing her brow.

_Wow. A little ray of sunshine, _she thought with irony. She almost burst out laughing.

Her long pale hair–Fang couldn't tell which colour it was–curled slightly over her left shoulder while her bangs were straight and covered the right side of her heart-shaped face. A quick look at her breasts and Fang knew right away that Lightning was a B-cup size. She noticed the woman's nipples poking slightly through her white sleeveless blouse. So, she was turned on after all and it got Fang excited as well. She continued staring at her. The blonde wore nice light grey slacks and high heels. With her legs crossed over the knee and her back straight, she seemed so in control of her feelings, so above everything, but there was more than met the eye. Fang was sure a passionate woman was hidden underneath that cool façade. All she needed to do was find that tiny chink in her armour. It would be an interesting challenge and Fang never backed down from a challenge. She made a promise that by the end of the song, the strawberry blonde would be so aroused, she would make a mess in her slacks.

Fang's hand reached the hem of her skirt and slowly, she pulled it up, making sure Lightning could get a good look between her thighs. To her greatest satisfaction, she saw the other woman lean forward a little. She stopped and let the black material fall back, covering up her thighs once again and hiding from view what the strawberry blonde wanted to see.

Lightning hadn't realized she'd been holding her breath. She had to admit that Fang was doing a good job at getting her aroused by the minute. She gritted her teeth. She couldn't allow herself to lose control; it would be embarrassing and she wasn't like that. She was surprised at the effect Fang had on her though. That gorgeous woman was such a tease and she flaunted it shamelessly in Lightning's face. Her hungry eyes followed Fang's right hand as it trailed down slowly towards the valley of her breasts, loosening up the buttons of her blouse one by one. The raven-haired woman let the garment fall behind her and Lightning's throat became dry when she saw those beautiful breasts confined in a black lace bra. She could practically see the nipples through the fabric. Her fingers hurt for gripping tightly the edge of the sofa.

Fang turned her back on Lightning and made sure the other woman saw her hands brush her sides, then her lower back until she reached the zipper of her mini-skirt. Slowly, she unzipped it. She could feel Lightning's burning gaze settle on her backside. A pleasant shiver ran down her spine.

Lightning couldn't stop staring as Fang bent down and wiggled sensually her way out of her skirt. When the piece of clothing fell around the brunette's feet, Lightning's breath hitched in her throat. The taller woman wore a garter belt over a black lace G-string and Lightning was treated with the sight of two perfect globes of tan flesh.

Fang had a gorgeous ass.

Lightning's imagination went into overdrive. She saw herself on her knees caressing and licking every inch of that tan skin. She started panting a little. She was hot and could feel her clit pulsing between her legs. She uncrossed them. Unaware, her right hand brushed the inner side of her thigh. She desperately wanted to touch herself.

_By Eden, what is that woman doing to me?_ She was confused by her reaction.

A wave of shame washed over her and she removed her hand quickly from her thigh, like she had been burned. She couldn't believe what she was about to do! She leaned back against the sofa, crossed her legs again and kept her hands away from herself. It was safer that way. She wished the song would end now because she didn't know how long she could keep her self-control in check. She was close to losing it; it made her feel opened and vulnerable and she didn't like feeling that way. She clenched her jaw.

Fang turned around and faced Lightning again. She noticed the look of confusion written on the other woman's face. Her jaw was tight and it was obvious she was right in the middle of a battle with her inner self. Fang smirked. She was having the time of her life but she wasn't done yet.

She was just getting started.

She grabbed the chair and spun it around on one of its legs. She straddled it and started fondling herself. The back of the chair blocked the view partially, but it gave a good idea to Lightning of what Fang was doing. The brunette spread her legs wide and caressed them, her long fingers brushing the inner side of her thighs, coming closer and closer to her core. The look on Lightning's face was priceless. Her eyes were wide and she bit her lower lip. She was gripping the sofa's back and armrest, like she was about to rip chunks of the upholstery. Her body radiated with sexual tension. And the desire in those blues eyes... Fang's fingers brushed the material of her G-string. She realized she was wet and repressed a moan. She hadn't felt that way in a long time. She had fun doing her job and stripping fuelled her ego because she knew she was drop-dead gorgeous, but she had never been aroused while taking her clothes off for somebody. She could see how much Lightning fought to keep her cool and the mere thought of her letting go, sent her desire up a notch. One of Fang's shapely long legs went over the back of the chair in a graceful arc and she saw Lightning's eyes almost pop out of their sockets. She stood up slowly and strutted towards the other woman.

It was time for the killing blow.

The music was still playing in the background but Lightning had stopped hearing it a long time ago. All of her senses were focused on the woman who was walking forward, like a predator moving closer towards its prey, ready for the kill. Fang stopped a few inches in front of her. She was dangerously close, invading her personal space and Lightning didn't do a damn thing about it! Usually, she didn't like being touched, she wasn't comfortable with that. The person who couldn't take the hint usually ended up on its back with a sore jaw. Fang seemed to be the exception though. She couldn't say why but she'd let her in without realizing it.

She could feel the heat radiating from the brunette's body as she started moving her hips in a way that was so dirty... so sexy... Lightning moved forward, until she was on the edge of her seat. She followed Fang's every move, her eyes riveted on the lace triangle of her G-string, which covered the most intimate part of her being. Her hands itched to rip it off so she could bury her face between those beautiful thighs and make the taller woman scream her name in ecstasy.

She blushed furiously.

Fang watched the strawberry blonde stare at her sex, like a hungry Lobo. Etro she loved it! Her hands went lower, until they reached her garter-belt. She undid the clasps and removed it. She straddled the woman's leg, hovering slightly above it. Her chest was mere inches from Lightning's face.

"Can you do something for me, love?" Fang's voice was heavy with desire.

Lightning looked up and met Fang's gaze. Her cerulean eyes were clouded with lust and the raven-haired woman realized with delight that she had found the chink in the armour.

She started battering it relentlessly.

"Help me take this off," Fang said, looking down at her bra.

Lightning watched her hands move of their own volition as they reached for the straps and slid them down Fang's shoulders. The brunette lifted her arms above her head, giving the other woman complete access. Lightning's shaking fingers reached behind Fang's back and slowly, she unsnapped her bra, freeing her breasts from their lacy confinement. Lightning was awestruck by their beauty. They were absolutely perfect.

"What a sweetheart," Fang purred.

Lightning subconsciously licked her lips and threw the garment on the floor.

The gesture didn't go unnoticed by Fang and her breath caught in her throat. Her hands went behind her head and she undid her chignon. Black hair cascaded down around her shoulders, hiding her face. All this time, her hips continued their erotic dance. She looked down and noticed the other woman's hands had gone back to gripping the upholstery. Fang caressed her breasts, bringing her nipples to erectness. A soft sigh escaped her lips and her eyes fluttered shut. She was so aroused that at this rate, it would take very little stimulation for her to climax right there. But she couldn't do that; not yet. Later, when she'd be alone, she would finish herself off. She opened her eyes and locked gaze with Lightning.

"You can touch me if you want," she breathed, her tone almost pleading. She had no idea why but she wanted so much to feel Lightning's hands on her right now.

Lightning was going insane with desire as she watched Fang undo the straps of her G-string and the underwear slide off her hips. She bit her lower lip when she noticed that Fang's mound and lips were shaved all over. She could see everything and her nostrils flared as she smelled Fang's sweet arousal. Saliva pooled in her mouth. She ached to taste her, to take her right there on the floor of that strip club. When she heard the woman's invitation to touch her breasts, she almost lost it. It was too much and she didn't dare. Instead, her hands went behind Fang's back and trailed lazily up and down, barely brushing her skin. She squeezed Fang's ass possessively and the brunette threw her head back and let out a soft moan. Fang grabbed the back of the sofa and started riding Lightning's thigh but she didn't come in contact with it. She didn't want to smear her arousal on her slacks.

"You turn me on so much Lightning, I'll think about you when I'll touch myself later," she said, slightly out of breath.

When Lightning heard those words, something snapped inside of her and the armour broke into a million pieces. The moan that came out of her mouth was full of passion and despair as her arms went around Fang's torso. She brought her closer to her and buried her face between her breasts. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and got lost in the scent of the other woman's skin as Fang kept riding her. She felt a strong hand seize the back of her head, keeping her there, in that sweet embrace. To hell with her self-control; she couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to stay like this forever. Her lips were parted and she couldn't stop panting. She was so close to climaxing and she hadn't even been touched!

Then, the music stopped and Fang stopped moving as well. She backed away slowly from Lightning. The blonde's eyes were still closed when she felt a pair of soft lips brush her own. Before she could return the kiss, it was already over.

"Happy Birthday, Lightning," she heard Fang whisper in her ear.

When Lightning opened her eyes, all she saw was a stunning body disappear in the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! :D It motivates me to post more. I just want to warn you guys that things get a little bit more graphic. So please, if you're a minor don't read. But I know that won't stop you! I just want to be able to post more on this site in the future. It's written with good taste but it's smut!**

* * *

The rest of the gang watched Hope come back with a huge boner inside his pants as he sat back down in his chair. He tried to hide it the best way he could but it was too late. Lebreau smirked at him and Yuj, who couldn't keep his eyes off it, licked his lips. Hope suddenly felt like a Thanksgiving stuffed Chocobo and his face became as red as a beet.

Snow ruffled his hair, obviously proud of his young protégé. "So, I guess it was worth it, huh?"

Hope nodded; too embarrassed to say anything but his dreamy smile was all the answer Snow needed.

Nobody noticed Lightning stomping out of the private booth as she headed towards Snow. When her sister's fiancé saw her, it was too late.

"Hey sis, how was...?"

"Why you...!" She growled.

She grabbed a fistful of his hair and smashed his face against the table, splashing beer everywhere. Everybody got up suddenly and stared at her, too stunned to intervene. Snow didn't have time to recover as her fist connected with his jaw and sent him flying backwards.

Lighting landed on his massive chest and sat astride him, hitting him relentlessly. Snow tried to protect his face with his forearms and succeeded most of the time. But some punches found their mark and when they did, he saw stars.

"You moronic son of a bitch!" Lightning spat, anger darkening her vision. "Was this your idea of a joke? Hiring a stripper to 'loosen me up' because of that rod shoved up my ass?"

The others gasped in shock.

"Snow, you did what? Man, you have a death wish or something?" She heard Gadot mumble.

"Lightning, stop it!" Serah shouted.

But Lightning would have none of it. Snow and Fang had deliberately conspired together to humiliate her, she was sure of it. She had been gullible enough to think what Fang had done had been for real. She'd been turned on, she'd said so herself. But she'd probably lied, just to have a good laugh at her expense. Lightning had been so naive and it hurt. Just thinking about them both, talking and laughing behind her back, got her furious.

She grabbed Snow by his shirt collar and brought him nose to nose with her. He had a nice shiner, a split lip and blood leaking from a broken nose. Frankly, he was lucky to be alive.

"Answer me!"

"It was for your birthday..." he wheezed.

Too stunned to react, she let him go and he groaned in pain as the back of his head hit the floor. She couldn't believe it. Was he that dense? She seriously wondered if he'd been dropped on his head when he was a child. No, no, no. He couldn't be that dumb. He must have done it on purpose. And how did he know it was her birthday? Nobody knew except...

She closed her eyes and sighed loudly. _Oh, Serah..._

"Your sick sense of humour disgusts me," she spat. "Honestly, I don't know what Serah sees in you. The only thing you're good at is making my life miserable."

She raised her fist again with the intention of resuming her assault but was stopped by a pair of strong hands. They pulled her arms behind her back, keeping her from disfiguring her brother-in-law. She struggled to free herself but to no avail.

"Miss, I will ask you to calm down and leave the club peacefully or I'll have to call the Guardian Corps."

She recognized the voice of the man who'd escorted her towards the private booth earlier.

Guardian Corps? Really? Oh that would be so sweet. Amodar would be the first to give her a nice speech she would remember for a long time and a slap behind the head. Lightning stopped struggling. She'd had enough humiliation for one night. The last thing she needed was to make a scene. Wait, she'd done that already. Better leave than losing the last shred of dignity she had left.

"Let me go," she growled, glaring at the man.

* * *

The man released her, staring at her as she got up slowly. She walked towards the exit without glancing back at her sister and her friends, who watched her leave with their mouths hanging wide open.

Inside her car, Lightning tried to regain control of her emotions. She grabbed the steering wheel and leaned her forehead against it. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths but it didn't work. She tried to calm down but it was no use. She saw flashes of black hair and tan skin behind her eyelids and her grip tightened until she felt pain in her knuckles. Her breathing quickened. She couldn't believe she was still aroused. It was all Fang's fault.

"Damn it. And damn her!" She grumbled as she took off on screeching tires.

When Lightning got home, she felt a cold dampness between her legs and she was still hot and bothered. She concluded that the best way to get rid of that annoying sensation was to take a cold shower before she'd hit the sack. She went upstairs to her bedroom where she got rid of her clothes and threw them in the clothes hamper. Once in the bathroom, she turned on the faucet and hopped in the shower. The water was freezing cold and she yelped when the first droplets hit her skin. She stayed under the stream shivering and risking hypothermia, hoping it would quench the fire raging inside of her but to no avail. She felt feverish, like her body was being consumed by burning lust.

She washed herself quickly, got out and towelled herself dry. She put on a pair of underwear, a t-shirt and shorts. Under the covers, she let her mind go blank and waited for sleep to come.

It didn't work tough, she was wide awake.

She placed her arms behind her head and stared at the ceiling.

_Fang..._

She sighed loudly and turned on her left side. She closed her eyes and started counting sheep. Alas, her mind decided otherwise and played back the scene that happened between her and Fang over and over again. She remembered her beautiful face, her wild hair and her gorgeous body. She kept seeing how Fang swayed her hips sensually over her thigh while she said with that deep voice of hers, how she would touch herself later while thinking of her.

_Is she touching herself right now?_ She wondered.

A new wave of heat settled down between her legs. She crossed them tightly and a trembling sigh escaped her lips. She rolled over onto her back.

_Fuck it..._

Her right hand brushed her stomach and sneaked her way down towards her shorts. She held her breath and reached under the elastic band of her panties. Her fingers brushed her inner lips, sending tiny electrical shocks throughout her body. When they settled near her opening, she couldn't believe how wet she was. She dipped her fingers into her core and spread her arousal on her clit. Her eyes fluttered shut and she bit her lower lip. Her thoughts went back to Fang. She could picture her so easily in her mind's eye... her dark gaze and that smirk on her lips, while her nude body was on top of her, claiming her. Fang's hand replaced hers as her fingers went up and down, slowly; eliciting a soft moan from Lightning's parted lips. Her other hand went under her t-shirt, caressing her breasts, rolling her nipples between her fingertips. She arched her back and groaned, her head pressing down into her pillow.

But it wasn't enough. Her shorts and underwear were in the way, hampering her movements. She slid them down her legs and tossed them aside. Spreading her thighs, she gave Fang unrestricted access to her throbbing center. Her fingers went back to her swollen nub, rubbing it faster, then slowing down, and then picking up the pace once again. Her hips started rocking sensually against her hand. Lightning's body was on fire. The pleasure threatened to overwhelm her. It felt so good...

"Fang...," she moaned softly, "Fuck me, Fang."

Her fingers teased her opening and she shoved them roughly inside. Lightning gasped and arched her back at the sweet intrusion. She was so hot and wet. She wanted more, she needed more. She rolled over onto her stomach, wanting to be taken deeper. In her fantasy, she was on all fours on top of Fang, grinding her hips against her fingers. Fang was fucking her silly and kept saying how much she turned her on. Lightning was going at it like she was possessed. Her eyes were shut tightly and she couldn't stop moaning. She kept pumping in and out furiously and her inner walls started to clench around her fingers.

Her breathing became shallow. "Fang... So close..."

She could feel her orgasm building up and it promised to be a big one. Her thumb pressed on her sensitive pearl and rubbed it just the right way and then, she felt it. The sweet pleasure of her climax engulfed her. Starting between her legs, it spread throughout her entire body, igniting every nerve ending until she thought she'd be burned alive by its fire.

Her head snapped back and she groaned between her teeth in release, her hand soaking wet with her pleasure.

She flopped down on her mattress, completely exhausted and out of breath. She didn't have time to recover that sleep overtook her. Before she closed her eyes, a small smile graced her lips. The evening had started on a bad note, but had ended up pretty well after all.

* * *

The sound of a key fumbling with a lock roused Lightning from a deep sleep. She groaned and for a few seconds, she had trouble remembering where she was. She'd slept the whole night through, staying in the same position. Her right hand was still between her legs and had gone numb. She pulled it out from underneath her and flexed her fingers, instantly feeling pins and needles as the blood flow returned to her digits.

"Claire?" A familiar voice called from downstairs.

Lightning and Serah had always been close. Since their parents' death, the bond had gotten stronger and the sisters had always looked out for each other. Each one had a key of the other's place, just in case something happened. Which meant...?

_Serah!_

Lightning gasped. Now she was completely awake. She jumped out of bed and looked down, only to realize with horror that she was naked from the waist down. She recalled last night's events and blushed furiously. Searching for her clothes, she cursed for sleeping so late and not hearing Serah come in. She certainly didn't need her sister to find her in an embarrassing situation. She wouldn't hear the end of it. She found her shorts and almost tripped while trying to put them on. She just had time to pull the garment up her legs when Serah walked in.

"Claire? Didn't you hear me knocking?"

"No," Lightning mumbled. "I was still asleep."

Her back was turned to her sister, which was a good thing. Her younger sibling couldn't see the blush on her cheeks, which meant she was saved from answering endless questions.

Serah shifted uncomfortably and Lightning sensed her unease. "I... Ah... I need to talk to you."

She nodded briskly. "Just let me take a quick shower first."

"Okay. I'll go downstairs and make breakfast."

When Lightning stepped into the kitchen, a plate of bacon and eggs with a fresh pot of coffee was on the table. It felt like old times, when Serah was still living with her. She missed that. Now that Serah was engaged to Snow, her younger sister had felt it was time for her and her future husband, to have a place of their own. Lightning was still against it but had to let it go eventually, after a huge argument where she found out Serah could be as stubborn as she.

After last night's 'performance', she was famished and attacked her meal like she hadn't eaten in days. Serah sat down and didn't say a word while she watched her eat, her hands holding her cup of coffee.

Lightning dabbed her mouth with her napkin and pushed her plate away. A small smile appeared on her lips. "It was good Serah. As always, you haven't lost your touch."

"Thanks. I'm glad you enjoyed it," replied her sister, happy to please.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

A heavy silence settled between the sisters. Serah didn't know where to begin. She played idly with the hem of her skirt. Lightning had a good idea what it was about. It was time to stop beating around the bush.

"Is it about last night?"

Serah looked down at her hands. "I wanted to apologize for Snow's behaviour. I had no idea he would go that far," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Lightning couldn't help but grind her teeth. Last night had been... humiliating not to say the least.

She leaned forward across the table. "In terms of stupidity, Snow certainly surpassed himself last night. How did he know yesterday was my birthday? Did you tell him, even though I specifically told you not to breathe a word of it to anyone?" She realized she had raised her voice when she saw her younger sister flinch.

It hurt Serah to hear her sister saying her fiancé was stupid but she decided to let it pass. "I'm sorry. I didn't think it was such a big deal..."

Lightning got up from her chair abruptly. "And what about the details of the fantasy I told you about? That stripper was dressed in the exact same way!"

"I know. I should have kept that to myself but I never thought Snow would act on it," Serah mumbled.

So Serah had told Snow about her fantasy. She thought her sister had enough sense to keep her mouth shut. But it seemed to be too much to ask. Anger and disappointment twisted her insides but Lightning tried to stay in control. She couldn't hide the fact that she was upset though. She put her hands behind her back and started walking to and fro in front of the kitchen table, like a caged Behemoth.

"Yes, you should have. I told you about it because I trusted you. My private life is mine and mine alone. It's nobody's business and certainly not Snow's!"

Serah tried to defend herself. "I know that but it's not a big secret. Everybody knows you're into girls."

Lightning stopped dead in her tracks and turned sharply towards her sister. "That's not the point Serah! I'm comfortable with what I am but it doesn't mean I feel the need to scream it on the rooftops!" She sat back down in her chair and sighed loudly. "Well, it's done now. Thanks to that big idiot, it's a birthday I'll remember for a long time."

"He's not an idiot...," Serah grumbled between her teeth.

Lightning wasn't paying attention at all. She was too busy ranting about Snow. "I mean honestly Serah, what do _you_ find in him?" she said disgust evident in her voice. "The guy's useless and you should find someone else because you deserve better."

Serah's hands balled up into tight fists as she heard her sister bad-mouthing her fiancé. It was one thing to not like Snow, but it was another to belittle him constantly and she was tired of hearing the same tune over and over again. She bolted out of her chair.

"Shut up Lightning!" Serah yelled. She never called her sister by her nickname unless she was really upset with her, like it was the case right now.

Lightning stopped talking and stared dumbfounded at her younger sister, her mouth agape.

"The person whom you have so much pleasure putting down is the man I love in case you haven't noticed. Despite what you say, he's a nice guy and with what you did to him last night, you're lucky he didn't press charges for assault!"

Lightning stood up and leaned forward, palms flat on the table. Her eyes became slits as she held Serah's gaze. If Snow dared press charges for assault, she would make his life a living hell.

"Let him try," she hissed. She almost wished he would do it.

Serah's voice broke. "Damn it Lightning! Don't you realize what you're doing? When you say bad things about Snow, you don't hurt him; you hurt me!"

When Lightning saw tears stream down Serah's face, her heart clenched and her shoulders slumped in shame. Serah was the only family she had left and instead of being happy for her and supporting her, she made her cry. She could have kicked herself. She walked towards her sister and gently, took her in her arms. Serah stiffened in her embrace.

"Serah...," she whispered. "I'm sorry. I..."

Serah leaned forward on her sister's chest and a choked sob escaped her lips. Lightning held her close and Serah wrapped her arms around her waist. Several minutes went by as she let her cry.

"Why do you do this, Claire?" Serah's muffled words were barely audible. "I hate it when we fight like that."

Lightning knew why. She wanted to protect her baby sister from being hurt and she was so scared Snow would exactly do that but she didn't tell her. "I... I don't know...," she replied. Her throat constricted with sadness because of Serah's words. "And I hate it too when we fight."

She kissed the top of Serah's head and lifted up her sister's chin with her thumb and forefinger and wiped the tears from her cheeks. Their eyes met.

"I'm off duty today. We could spend some time together. Would you like that?" Lightning asked gently.

Serah smiled at her tenderly. "Yes, I'd like that. I barely see you anymore."

"It's settled, then. Today, we'll do anything you want. Okay?"

Serah nodded and hugged her sister tightly. Then, she let Lightning go so her older sibling could get ready. Lightning turned around and walked towards the stairs.

"Claire?" Serah's curiosity got the best of her. She'd been dying to know since yesterday.

Lightning stopped near the staircase and looked over her shoulder at her sister. "What?"

"The stripper, how was she? Was she hot?" She asked, mischief showing in her eyes.

Images of Fang's performance came back and teased some part of Lightning's brain, which in turn elicited a nice response down south. She blushed deeply.

"Yeah... She was," Lightning replied before climbing the stairs leading to her bedroom.

She couldn't help a small chuckle when she heard Serah giggle behind her back.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow. Thank you very much for all the nice reviews! I love you all. :) I hope I've been able to answer to each of you and if not, I'll try to rectify that. I guess that's what happens when you don't get online for a while. Anyways, this chapter is considered "safe" so no warnings this time. It prepares the set for more steamy ones and I mean REALLY steamy in the future.**

**So for now, enjoy a little bit of G-rated. ;)**

* * *

A week passed and Lightning was submerged in her work. She'd just finished her night shift and wanted to grab a bite before heading home. On the way to her house, she spotted a restaurant and parked her car in front of it. Once inside, she waited in line for the waitress to guide her to a table. The place was packed with people ready to start their workday. She watched today's news on the big screen TV to pass the time. Soon, she became oblivious to her surroundings, too focused on the events unfolding before her eyes.

"Well, well. It seems Lady Luck's on my side today. Fancy meeting you here Lightning," someone said behind her.

Lightning held her breath. She recognized that voice! With that huge shiver running down her spine, there was no mistaking it. She turned around and removed her sunglasses. And there she was; the dark beauty that had been feeding her fantasies for a week now. Except in the light of day, she was more beautiful and dangerously close.

"Fang?"

"The one and only!" The brunette answered, grinning.

Fang's gaze swept over Lighting and once again, the blonde felt hot between her legs. The dark-haired woman literally devoured her body with her eyes.

Fang's eyes started its scan from Lightning's knee-high combat boots then went up her long legs and lingered on the red pack strapped to her left thigh. They kept going up her brown mini-skirt–which moulded her buttocks to perfection–to her white sleeveless overcoat, her brown turtleneck and stopped at her lightning bolt necklace. All that intense scrutiny made Lightning uncomfortable and she started fiddling with her pendant. But Fang wasn't done yet. Her intense gaze traveled along Lightning's gloved hands, up to her muscled arms with the black bands around her right bicep and the black sleeve covering her left, and stopped on her green pauldron. It stared at her red cape and settled on the black case, which contained her gunblade. After a few seconds, her eyes went back up to her hair–was it pink?–to lose themselves in pale aqua coloured orbs. The woman was...

_Fuck she's hot!_ Fang thought.

Fang hadn't been around these parts for long but she knew about the Guardian Corps and could tell the woman was a high ranking officer. "You're a... soldier," she said, stating the obvious. She always had a weakness for women in uniforms.

Lightning rolled her eyes. "Wow. You're perceptive," she scoffed, relieved the scanning was over.

The waitress arrived with the menus. "How many?" She inquired.

"Just..."

"Two! Table for two," Fang interrupted.

The waitress nodded. "Follow me."

Lighting frowned deeply as Fang took her hand and dragged her along. The waitress led them to a table situated in a corner near a window. Lightning ordered pancakes while Fang chose eggs, bacon, hash brown potatoes and toasts. Both women asked for coffee. The waitress left and came back a few minutes later with two mugs. Neither woman said a word until they took a sip of the steaming liquid.

Both closed their eyes in bliss. "Mmmm. Coffee...," they said in unison. They stared at each other and chuckled lightly.

"I'm sure you're not much of a talker until ya had your first cup of coffee," Fang smirked.

Lightning nodded briskly. She took the opportunity while Fang was looking around to examine her. She wore her hair loose today and small strands of it was braided and tucked behind her left ear. She had never seen a colour like that before with subtle red highlights at the tips, which blended themselves in waves of dark brown bordering on black. Purple claw-shaped earrings adorned her ears and she had a matching pendant with an amethyst. Her deep blue tank top couldn't hide how well endowed she was. Lightning's gaze lingered on the brunette's chest before going back to her scan. Fang had a large stylized tattoo on her left arm, starting from her shoulder to the end of her elbow in the shape of a mythical beast's gaping maw. Lightning wondered how come she didn't notice it last time.

_Oh, right. You were too busy staring at her breasts; that's why,_ she thought, trying not to blush.

Her gaze went to Fang's eyes and she noticed they weren't dark like she thought they were. They had a deep blue outer ring and the colour shaded gradually to a piercing jade green near the pupils.

Viridian gems met pale cerulean, putting an abrupt end to her staring.

"Like what ya see?" Fang asked with a cocky grin.

A pink flush coloured Lightning's cheeks and she looked away. Damn, she had to stop blushing all the time, it was getting embarrassing and it wasn't like her at all.

Fang sighed. She could tell this wasn't going well. She raked her hand through her hair and her face became serious. "Listen, we've met under... unusual circumstances not to say the least. I think a proper introduction is in order so let's start over. Okay?"

It was true. How they'd met wasn't the best way for Lightning to be comfortable around Fang. She could see the woman was trying very hard to have a decent conversation. She decided to give her a chance.

"Okay," Lightning mumbled, nodding in agreement.

Fang smiled and it wasn't the usual arrogant smirk Lightning expected to see but a genuine smile, like she was grateful.

"Hello, I'm Oerba Yun Fang and it's a pleasure to meet you," Fang grinned as she held out her hand.

Lightning took it and Fang shook it slightly. "Lightning Farron."

Fang blinked a few times with her mouth half open, and then she rolled her eyes. "I already know that. I meant your _real_ name."

"Call me Light."

Fang let go of Lightning's hand. She face palmed and emitted a painful groan. "Aw come on, love! How about helping me a little bit here?" Etro! The strawberry blonde was a tough nut to crack.

Lightning took a swallow of her coffee and frowned. "Why?" She mumbled into her mug. " Fang isn't your real name either so..." Like her, it had to be a nickname. What mother would name her daughter _Fang_?

Fang interrupted her. "Actually, it is. So, what's your real name?"

"I'm not telling," Lightning replied curtly, wishing Fang would back off. She felt like she was being interrogated. She'd always been introverted and didn't like revealing things about herself to people she knew, let-alone to a complete stranger, even if that stranger was very attractive. She needed to trust the person first and Fang's attitude annoyed her. And why did that woman decide to impose her presence for breakfast? She would have been just fine by herself.

Fang's eyebrows reached up to the roots of her hair. "Okay..." She didn't understand Lightning's reaction. "No need to make such a big deal about it." The woman in front of her had closed up like a clam. Fang decided that the best course of action was to drop the subject.

An awkward silence fell between the two women and it got heavier by the minute. Then, the waitress arrived with their breakfast and saved the day. Fang grinned widely and rubbed her hands together in anticipation, while Lightning waited patiently as the waitress put down her plate in front of her.

"I'm starved! Let's eat." The brunette shoved a piece of potato in her mouth and munched for a few seconds. She arched an eyebrow while her eyes rolled around, as if she was pondering something. She swallowed, made a grimace and put her fork down.

"Ugh!" Fang scrunched up her nose in disgust. "Pass me the salt please."

Lightning watched mouth agape, as Fang twisted off the salt shaker's cap and dumped a good part of it on her meal, including the bacon. Just trying to imagine what it tasted like, a creepy shudder ran up her spine. But it seemed to be just fine for Fang because after taking a second bite, a smile of contentment adorned her face.

"Ah, that's more like it!"

"At this rate, you're going to get high blood pressure before the age of thirty," Lightning said, while pouring lots of syrup on her pancakes.

Fang poised her fork in mid-air and pointed Lightning's plate with her chin. "And you're gonna develop diabetes before the age of twenty-five."

A ghost of a smile played on Lightning's lips as she cut a piece of pancake and put it slowly into her mouth.

"And besides," Fang added, "I train a lot to have that gorgeous body so my arteries are just fine."

Lightning almost choked on her food. It seemed modesty wasn't Fang's forte. "That's so arrogant," she mumbled.

"It's not arrogance. It's the truth; plain and simple," Fang stated, not the least bit insulted by the blonde's comment.

Lightning put her hand in front of her mouth, coughed once, than swallowed.

"You know, it's been six months since I've arrived on Cocoon and I still haven't gotten used to the food. It tastes so bland, not like what I used to eat when I lived on Gran Pulse." Fang sighed heavily in disappointment. "I mean I know your fal'Cie take care of everything, even the food but they could at least try to make an effort into making something tasty."

A Pulsian. Lightning couldn't quite place the accent at first but after thinking about it, it made sense. "You're from Pulse?"

Fang rolled her eyes. "_Gran_ Pulse."

"And where are you from on _Gran_ Pulse?" Lightning asked, putting heavy emphasis on the word 'Gran'.

"A small village called Oerba." A frowned creased Fang's brow. "I was born there, or so I think. I was about a year old when my parents found me sitting in a corner of the marketplace; alone, filthy and crying. They chose to adopt me instead of dropping me at the orphanage. That's what they told me 'cause I don't remember much."

Lightning had a vivid image of Fang as a toddler; her wild hair in spikes and tears streaming down her dirty face, leaving clean streaks. She was oddly troubled by it.

Fang didn't notice and continued with her story. "They thought they'd never be able to have children and when my sister was born a year after they adopted me, they were so happy. I wasn't though," she let out a small chuckle. "I was so scared they wouldn't love me anymore and bring me back to the orphanage, but they didn't. Their love for me never wavered. The three of them moved to Cocoon a year ago but I decided to stay in Oerba and finish my training." She knitted her brow in concern. "My father fell ill a couple months ago so I moved here to help my family."

"I'm sorry," Lightning said quietly.

Fang waved her hand in front of her face, as if that gesture could chase away her dark thoughts. "Well, no use to brood over it. What about you? Have any family?"

Fang didn't think Lightning would answer her question since she refused to reveal her real name earlier so when she did, her eyes widened in surprise.

"My father passed away when I was young and my mother when I was fifteen. After that, it was just me and Serah." Lightning had no idea why she told her that.

"That's harsh. Ya must be really close to your sister, then," Fang said in a soft voice.

Lightning didn't see it coming and stiffened when Fang placed her hand on top of hers. It was warm and comforting. She felt a pleasant shiver run up her arm when the brunette caressed lightly the back of her hand with her thumb. It felt too good. She withdrew it slowly. The gesture didn't go unnoticed by Fang, who let go.

Lightning's thoughts went to Serah. "She's my whole world," she replied in a quiet voice.

They ate the rest of their breakfast in silence. The waitress came back later to take away their plates and refill their mugs with coffee. After she was gone, Fang switched position and leaned back in her seat casually. She crossed her legs and looked at Lightning.

"So, officer Farron..."

"Sergeant Farron," Lightning corrected.

"Right. Were you... off duty when I saw you at Ecstasy that night?" Fang inquired, curious.

Lightning nodded. "It wasn't my idea."

Fang sighed loudly, obviously relieved. "Okay. I didn't want to get arrested for soliciting an officer of the law." She gave a forced laugh.

"You got lucky Fang, really lucky," Lighting replied, her tone deadly serious.

Fang cleared her throat and took a drink of her coffee. "Well, I'll make sure to be more careful next time, though I wouldn't mind doing it again," she mumbled into her mug.

Lightning got a flashback of Fang dancing for her. She had been able to forget for a while the effect the taller woman had on her but her brain didn't waste time reminding her. The room felt hot suddenly. She felt herself clench and crossed her legs tightly. She shook her head, trying to clear her mind. Now was not the time. Something bothered her though.

"The huge blond guy who approached you; have you...?"

"Have I what?" Fang knew what Lightning wanted to ask her but decided not to answer. She wanted to hear Lightning say it.

Lightning looked down at her hands. "Have you...," she cleared her throat. "Have you danced for him?"

"Have I danced for Snow? Absolutely! That's how I met him," Fang replied, a smug smile on her lips.

Fang knew his name! Lightning clenched her jaw. It wasn't hard for her to imagine the raven-haired woman moving sensually while that big oaf of a brother-in-law watched and caressed her body. Her thoughts went to her sister. Serah knew he went to that strip club once in a while but Lighting was certain she didn't know that part. Her sister loved Snow and trusted him completely. She was so blind. She knew all along he wasn't good for her and she would make her see the truth. That, and Snow would pay dearly for his mistake. Jealousy took hold of her, catching her by surprise. She thought she had been the only one allowed to touch Fang, to feel her lips on hers but it seemed the brunette behaved like that with all her clients. Fang had disappointed her. In her opinion, the way she behaved was no better than what a whore would do and the thought disgusted her. She felt the urge to jump over the table and kick her ass back to Pulse.

"It's degrading." Her voice was full of contempt.

Fang sat up straighter in her chair, not liking her tone. "What is?"

"What you do. It's degrading and I don't know how you can stand it," Lightning spat at Fang, crossing her arms over her chest.

Fang stared at Lightning wide-eyed, not believing what the other woman had just said. She almost shot out of her seat. She didn't mind what people thought of her; she couldn't care less. She was a 'live and let live' kind of person. She didn't like to be treated disrespectfully though, especially by a woman who barely knew her.

"Hey wait a minute! Just because I take off my clothes in front of men doesn't mean I fuck 'em!" Her voice went up a notch and some people's heads turned in their direction, curious about where the conversation was going.

"I didn't say that," the soldier grumbled, not wanting to attract attention.

"No but it was so obvious that I could practically hear you thinking out loud!" Fang whispered loudly. "Who do ya think I am a whore?" She snorted. "And it's funny coming from a woman who certainly didn't mind watching me getting naked for her own entertainment!"

Lightning gasped in shock. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she replied defensively, her nose high in the air.

"Yes you do Lightning. Is it just me or is it in your nature to judge people at first sight, without taking the time to know them? I'm more than who you think I am so ya owe me an apology for being so judgmental."

Lightning growled. "I am _not_ judgmental."

The only other person who had the courage, no, the nerve to confront Lightning and stay alive was Serah. How dare Fang say that to her! She didn't have to stay here and listen to this woman throwing insults in her face. She got up slowly and stared at Fang. For a few seconds, she saw pain behind those jade eyes and that made her hesitate. Then Fang blinked and the hurtful look vanished and got replaced by rage.

"Yes you are and you're eager to jump to conclusions without checking the facts first." Fang held Lightning's gaze and the strawberry blonde was the first to look away.

Her words stung. A few minutes went by, and then Fang heard a soft voice saying, "If I've misjudged you, it wasn't my intention." It took every ounce of Lightning's strength to utter those words. She sat back down.

It seemed to be as close as an apology as Fang would get. She nodded, seemingly satisfied.

"If you're worried about Snow's behaviour then let me reassure you. He's totally harmless. I've danced for him once for his bachelor party. When I see him now, we share a drink and we talk. That's it." Why did she feel the need to have Lightning's approval was beyond her. "He's too much in love with his fiancée to notice anyone else and I'm happy for him. He's a nice guy. Not a genius but his heart's in the right place. And besides, clients are not allowed to touch us, it's against the rules."

It was odd but the fact that Fang told her Snow loved Serah reassured her a little. She wasn't totally convinced but she felt a little bit better. Clients were forbidden to touch the strippers? Then why did Fang ask her to...?

"Although, I bent the rules once," Fang said, tapping her index finger on her chin.

Lightning raised a pink eyebrow.

Fang leaned forward across the table until she was almost nose to nose with Lightning. Green eyes met blue ones.

"Your hands were the only ones I wanted on my body, Light. I wanted to be touched only by you," Fang breathed.

Lightning couldn't believe what she had just heard and she didn't know what to say. She was aware of one thing and one thing only. At the sound of these words, her heart thumped so loud in her chest, she thought it would break her ribcage. She had forgotten how to breathe properly. She could feel Fang's breath against her lips and thought the other woman was about to kiss her. She lost herself in those viridian orbs and wasn't aware that she had inched herself closer to the Pulsian beauty.

Fang couldn't deny it. The soldier was stirring something inside her. As soon as she saw her in that private booth, she felt some sort of connection though she couldn't tell what it was. She remembered Lightning's hands trailing down her back and cupping her backside, like she was hers. And that moan! It had haunted her ever since. She felt herself getting hot. She wanted to touch Lightning so badly and roam her fingers through those pink tresses, just to feel if they were as silky as they looked. Time seemed to stop for both women.

Fang's right hand reached for Lightning's face.

"Would you like anything else?"

Lightning was so lost in Fang's eyes; she gasped and almost jumped out of her skin when the waitress appeared next to them.

Fang felt deeply annoyed at the intrusion and glared at the waitress like she was about to kill her on the spot.

Lightning cleared her throat and looked away. "No, just the bills thank you."

"Yeah," Fang chimed in.

The waitress nodded and left. Fang let her hand drop, the mood obviously ruined. Lightning moved back, putting a good distance between them. She had not just distanced herself physically from Fang but emotionally too. Her face became impassive; she was in control once again.

Fang sighed. "You're not the touchy-feely kind of person." It wasn't a question but more of an observation. "And that's too bad 'cause it can be so enjoyable."

What did she mean by that? Was it what she thought it was? This was the weirdest pick up line Lightning had ever heard. Her eyes narrowed and she stared at Fang. "Are you hitting on me?"

"And what if I were?" Fang replied, unfazed by Lightning's remark.

Lightning snorted. "You're not very subtle."

"And why should I be? I know what I want, and life's too short so why should I waste it with trivialities? You're very sexy Lightning, I'm sure I'm not the first person to tell you that," Fang said in a low voice.

Blood rushed to her cheeks. Fang had finally been able to make her blush so deeply, she was as red as a tomato. "I'm not... that is...," her words got stuck in her mouth.

It was Fang's turn to blush, which was barely noticeable, thanks to her olive complexion. She thought Lightning played for the same team. At least, that's what she felt the first time she saw her and usually, she was right.

She scratched the back of her head, obviously embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I assumed ya were..."

Lightning shook her head. "No, that's not it... I am... It's just...," she was about to make a fool of herself.

Fang understood, then. "Ah, I get it. It's because of what I do for a living, right?" She snorted. Lightning cast her eyes down. "That's not my real job by the way. It's just a sideline until people know enough about my school and I won't need the extra cash."

Lightning blushed but from shame this time and Fang felt some sort of satisfaction because once again, the soldier woman had misjudged her.

The strawberry blonde raised an eyebrow, a little bit confused. "What kind of school?"

"I teach martial arts."

Lightning put her hands on her lap. "Hum. Interesting... What style do you teach?"

"Yun style."

"Never heard of it."

"O' course you've never heard of it," Fang said, rolling her eyes. "First of all it's from Gran Pulse and second, it comes from my biological family. There are not many Yun's left on Gran Pulse. I gotta keep what's left of my bloodline's tradition before it becomes extinct. That's why I stayed in Oerba to train. I wasn't too keen on moving to Cocoon at first but later, I thought it would be a good opportunity to share my cultural heritage so I opened my own school."

The soldier nodded.

Fang got curious. "Why do you ask? Ya wanna learn?" Just thinking what she could teach Lightning, a smirk graced her lips. The possibilities seemed endless and in her mind, they involved a lot of touching. "Hey, I'm not just a nice piece of ass who can dance lewdly for a sexy girl ya know. I can be deadly too."

Lightning cringed at Fang's straightforwardness. She tilted her head to one side, incredulous.

Fang rummaged in her purse. She pulled a card out and gave it to Lightning. "Here's my card. If one evening ya have nothing better to do and ya feel like it, come by and watch. And after my class, maybe you and I can spar a little."

Lightning took the card. Fang's name was written on it in Cocoon's script, along with letters she couldn't read. "I'll think about it."

Fang got closer and once again, invaded Lightning's personal bubble. "If ya decide to show up–but I'll understand if you're too scared–I'll kick your ass, Light," she said, a feral grin playing on her lips.

Lightning got closer as well. "Are you challenging me?"

"You bet I am," Fang arched a fine eyebrow and smirked at the strawberry blonde.

She couldn't say no to that. I was a matter of honour. Besides, it was time to put the Pulsian beauty back in her place and show her some humility. "You're on Fang."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's another chapter. I hope you guys will be happy with it. I will reply to the latest reviews but right now, I'm really sick and posting this takes all my energy but I will I promise.**

**This chapter is a teaser for what's to come because after that, get ready to be drowned in smut! ;)**

**Enjoy! Reviews are always welcomed because they feed my pervy side and that means more hotness for you all. *wiggles eyebrows***

* * *

Another week went by which, for Lightning, was the same as the week before. She was once again buried under tons of work. The only difference was that Fang was constantly disturbing her thoughts, making it hard for her to concentrate on her job. She was reluctant to admit it, but she had enjoyed having breakfast with the Pulsian woman. From what she had seen so far, Fang was her complete opposite. She was extroverted, quick tempered and full of herself, had a wicked sense of humour and wore her emotions on her sleeve most of the time. But on the other hand, she was caring, compassionate, determined, independent...

_... sensual, sexy, has amazing eyes and lips and a killer body. I wouldn't mind roaming my hands all over... Okay that's enough! _Lightning had no idea how her brain had taken her took a deep breath and willed her mind to get out of the gutter.

But there was something else too; something she was ashamed to admit, even to herself. She had three wet dreams during that week, and Fang had been involved in all of them. The things she did to her in those dreams left her sweaty, deeply troubled and in an urgent need of a change of underwear. At this rate, she'd ruin so many panties she'd need her own fal'Cie to make new ones. Lightning was the quiet type and she prided herself on not acting on impulse. Every decision she made and how she behaved was like when she prepared for a mission. Everything was thought of in advance, every move carefully planned. Before meeting Fang, she had always been able to control her 'urges' and function adequately but now, it didn't seem to be the case anymore. She thought of taking care of the 'problem' but decided against it, even if it meant staying in a perpetual state of horniness. She wouldn't sink that low. Once had been enough. This didn't improve her disposition though. On the contrary, she was in a foul mood and nobody was safe from her wrath. Even Serah stayed clear of her. By the end of the week, she was so hot and bothered; she was ready to jump on anything that had legs. Even Snow seemed attractive! Eden! She'd never felt that way before and she didn't like it.

One evening, she stumbled upon Fang's card. She'd put it on a bookshelf and had completely forgotten about it. She flipped the card between her fingers, pondering if tonight would be a good time to kick Fang's ass. A smirk curved her lips. She packed a change of clothes and picked up her gunblade. She needed to get that sexual frustration out of her system once and for all, and what better way to do that then by beating the crap out of the woman who was responsible for it?

* * *

Lightning parked her car in front of a tall building. It was around 8 PM and at this hour, only the fifth story was lit. That was probably where Fang's school was. She got into the elevator and punched a few buttons. She itched for a fight and her heart raced fast with anticipation.

The elevator's doors slid opened and Lightning saw a big dojo. A small room with benches adjacent to the dojo was separated by a windowpane. Nobody greeted her so she walked towards the small room and sat on one of the benches. She put her case containing her gunblade next to her and crossed her legs. Her eyes scanned the dojo. All kinds of weapons were hung on the wall, as well as giant banners with letters she couldn't decipher. It was probably written in Pulsian. Her gaze settled on Fang.

"Okay. Let's review the first form. We'll do the moves slowly, and then we'll go through them at a faster pace."

Lightning observed Fang closely as she adopted a defensive stance. The clothes she wore looked alien to her. The garment resembled the typical Pulsian sari – or maybe it was from the mysterious Yun clan she wasn't sure – she had seen on the history channel once. Was this really how Pulsian women dressed like? If so, then Fang's outfit wasn't made for combat in her opinion. The garb looked more ceremonial than practical. The blue fabric, which was wrapped closely around her body, would probably hamper her movements and make her vulnerable to attacks. She wouldn't be able to move properly and there was a big chance she might trip on the silken material. Her brown open-toed boots didn't protect her at all. Her tribal accessories were flashy and completely unnecessary. On the plus side, the garment showed the right amount of skin in all the right places. It left part of her midriff bare and her short black top stretched tightly across her chest. It was obvious she didn't wear a bra. She looked incredibly sexy and Lightning couldn't stop staring at her and felt like she was about to make a little puddle of drool on the floor. She sighed loudly and cursed herself inwardly for her obsessive carnality. What was happening to her?

Lightning had to admit Fang was a good teacher. She showed the forms to her students, helped them adopt the proper position and corrected them when necessary.

"Your staff ain't just a piece of wood. It's an extension of your body, like your arms and your legs. It's a part of you. Think that way when ya do the forms and with time, you'll become one with your weapon and will be a force to be reckoned with."

To emphasize her point, the Pulsian gave a demonstration. She twirled her staff around her. Her movements were fast and controlled. In her hands, what was just a mere wooden stick became a dangerous weapon. She used every parts of her body to whirl the thing, even her neck for Maker's sake! The sari never got in Fang's way like Lightning thought it would and she didn't trip over it once. She finished with a jump and a loud smack was heard across the dojo as her staff hit the floor. Lightning understood then, that Fang's sari was a weapon in itself as she got treated with a nice flash of black panties.

Lightning pursed her lips and her eyes narrowed as she stared at the woman with whom she would spar with later. She was impressed with her battle skills and she felt a new kind of respect for the Pulsian woman. Indeed, Fang was more than a stripper; she was the one who had a slight chance of kicking her ass.

"Again," Fang said. Her gaze locked with Lightning's. She smiled and winked at her, acknowledging her presence before turning her attention back to her students.

When class was over, the students gathered up their things and headed towards the communal showers. Fang stored away her staff and made her way to the back of the dojo and came back with a mop. She was busy cleaning up the floor when her students got ready to leave.

"Bye Fang! See you Monday," one of them said, waving.

"Don't forget to practise this weekend!" She replied, smiling.

The group nodded and left. Fang put her mop away and came back to greet Lightning.

"You decided to show up after all." Her smile said it all; she was happy to see the soldier.

Lightning nodded briskly and stood up. "I couldn't pass up that challenge of yours."

Fang eyed the other woman up and down briefly. Lightning wore a black tank top with pink stripes, matching sweat pants and sneakers. The top left her abdomen bare, showing the alabaster skin of her flat stomach. What was that, a navel piercing? Interesting... She never suspected the woman to have a wild side. She was beautiful and full of surprises. Fang swallowed loudly. She would need a lot of concentration to stay focused on the sparring match and not get distracted by that Cocoon beauty.

Fang laughed softly and crossed her arms loosely under her breasts. "So, ready to get your ass kicked?" She taunted, a smirk playing on her lips. It was her way of pretending she wasn't affected by Lightning's body.

Lightning walked closer to Fang until her breasts almost touched the other woman's. The brunette's held her breath at this unexpected contact. The strawberry blonde looked up and her cerulean gaze held Fang's viridian for a few seconds.

"You wish," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. Then, she took a few steps back and smirked, seemingly satisfied for having put the brunette back in her place.

The way Lightning reacted to Fang's taunt had an unexpected effect on the Pulsian. She got turned on and for a few moments, another kind of sparring went through her head; a match where the soldier woman was lying on her back, writhing and moaning underneath her and begging for more.

She exhaled slowly, lowered her head and chuckled. "Well, you're not a coward Light. I'll give ya that."

"Fang!"

Both women turned at the sound of a high perky voice. A short woman carrying a gym bag over her shoulder walked towards them, red curly pigtails bouncing around. She had vivid green eyes and a huge smile on her face. When Fang saw her, Lightning noticed a drastic change in her behaviour. Gone was the cocky attitude. The taller woman seemed... tamed somehow, more at peace. There was a smile of contentment on her face when she looked at the petite redhead. The love in those jade eyes was undeniable, along with a fierce protectiveness. There was a strong bond between the two women and the person who would hurt the shorter one would suffer Fang's wrath for sure.

Lightning realized she felt the same way where Serah was concerned.

_She must be Fang's sister, _the blonde thought.

"Vanille!"

Fang took Vanille in her arms and held her tightly. After a few seconds, she let Vanille go and the petite woman took deep gulps of air.

"You're going to choke me to death," she pouted but there was a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"Ah but ya like it," Fang said, ruffling the other woman's hair.

The redhead swatted Fang's hand away. "Stop that!" She giggled.

Lightning noticed the accent, though it was less pronounced than Fang's. The brunette's voice brought her back to reality by sending a pleasant shiver up her spine. Eden! How that Pulsian lilt was able to make her feel that way was beyond her comprehension.

"Light, this is my little sister, Vanille," Fang said proudly, her left arm encircling the petite woman. "Vanille, this is Sergeant Lightning Farron and if I'm lucky enough, maybe I'll know her _real_ name someday."

Lightning frowned slightly and cast a sideways glance at Fang. She noticed the brunette's sensual lips curl up into a smirk as she winked at her mischievously. She turned her attention back to Fang's sister and extended her hand politely. "It's nice to meet you, Vanille."

Vanille grinned widely and took Lightning's hand in hers, "No, the pleasure is all mine. Fang has told me so much about you!"

The soldier woman raised a pink eyebrow. "Did she now?" She wondered what Fang had said.

Striking green eyes scrutinized Lightning from head to toe, just like Fang had done at the restaurant. The pink-haired woman felt uncomfortable under that intense gaze and blushed slightly. What was it with Pulsians and their obsession with staring? Or was it something akin to Fang's family?

Vanille nodded and a satisfied smile curved her lips. "Oh yes. You've been our main topic of conversation for the last two weeks," she replied, her voice implying more than she let on.

"Vanille...," Fang said in a low voice, her tone letting her sister know she was walking a dangerous path.

Vanille was on a roll and didn't heed Fang's warning. She turned towards her older sister and put her hand near her mouth, like she was about to share a secret. She whispered loudly, discretion going out the window. "You were right, she's incredibly sexy. Her hair, her eyes and her body! It's no wonder you want to fu-"

Vanille didn't have time to finish her sentence that a tanned hand pressed firmly against her mouth, preventing further damage and embarrassment.

Lightning couldn't believe it. Fang wanted to do what? She frowned deeply in disapproval and crossed her arms defensively over her chest.

Fang forced out a laugh while her sister tried to pry her hand away from her mouth. "Okay Vanille! I think you practised too much tonight. How about ya go home and get some much needed rest, yeah?" The rest of her sentence came out as a growl.

Vanille nodded eagerly and mumbled something unintelligible. Fang released her sister and once again, the petite redhead took big gulps of air.

Vanille turned towards Lightning. "I'm sorry. It's just that I'm so excited for Fang." She couldn't stop gesticulating, making the blonde dizzy. "I mean, you seem like a nice person and seriously, I think it's time for her to stop sleeping around and find someone with whom she can have a long lasting relationship you know?" The more she talked, the more enthusiastic she became.

"Vanille!" Fang hissed, blushing profusely. "Are ya out of your mind?" She had the look of a fish out of the water, blinking stupidly and not believing what her sister had just said.

Lightning put her hand in front of her mouth to keep from laughing. Fang heard a snicker coming from the strawberry blonde and her eyes narrowed. Vanille was completely unaware of the exchange between the two women.

"You know Fang; you should bring her at our family dinner tomorrow. Mom and Dad would be so happy for you!"

Fang closed her eyes, pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned painfully. "Oh Etro..." She was starting to get a headache. "Okay Vanille. That's enough now."

A small smile curved the corners of Lightning's lips. "She and Serah would get along really well. They're so alike."

Seeing the blonde smile, Fang couldn't help doing the same. "Really? We should introduce them to each other, then. Vanille would finally get off my case. I'd have peace... at least for a while."

"You have a sister? Is she as sexy as you? If it's the case, then I certainly wouldn't mind!"

The idea of Serah dumping Snow for Vanille was extremely appealing to Lightning.

"All right squirt. Time to go," Fang said, taking Vanille's arm and leading her towards the elevator. Once the doors slid opened, she practically shoved her sister inside and quickly punched a couple of buttons.

"Okay! Bye Li-" The doors closed, muffling Vanille's words.

Fang leaned against the doors. She closed her eyes and sighed in relief. "I love her to death but sometimes, I swear she gets on my nerves on purpose."

The Pulsian opened her eyes and saw Lightning staring at her intently. The soldier woman was frowning again and still had her arms crossed over her chest. Fang cleared her throat and scratched the back of her head, obviously embarrassed.

"Vanille... She can be the nicest girl in the world but she has a tendency to say what's on her mind. She's very straightforward."

Lightning thought of what the little redhead had said earlier about Fang wanting to fuck her. A part of her that nobody knew about, had been turned on by that comment, because it meant Fang found her attractive and it was flattering in a weird sort of way. The other part, the one that liked to be in control, had been outraged at hearing such a bold statement. She'd felt like an object. The controlling side of her took over.

"Just like you," Lightning said dryly.

Fang sighed. "Listen, I'm sorry..."

"Let's get this over with," Lightning interrupted, picking up her case containing her gunblade. She started walking towards the wrestling mat.

Fang shrugged her shoulders. "All right, Sunshine."

Lightning stopped dead in her tracks and turned around sharply. "What did you call me?" She frowned more if that was possible.

"Sunshine. That sunny disposition of yours just brightens my day," Fang replied sarcastically.

"I'm not..." Then, she realized Fang referred to her face. Well, hearing people talking about her like she wasn't there and like she was a piece of meat certainly didn't help her mood. "Tch. Never mind," she mumbled and resumed her walk, her head high.

Fang's gaze settled on Lightning's backside as she strutted towards the mat. She could see the muscles flexing beneath her sweatpants. She seemed to have powerful legs too. Slowly but surely, treacherous images began sneaking their way into her brain. She imagined those powerful thighs encircling the small of her back, as her hands gripped those firm buttocks while she grounded her wet core against... She stopped walking and shook her head, feeling suddenly dizzy. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths, hoping they would help clear her head. She had to control the wave of lust that was growing in her lower belly.

_Enough! Now's not the time, _Fang said to her libido, mentally smacking it. She licked her dry lips and swallowed.

Lightning took her weapon in its gun form out of her holster and put the latter down on the mat.

"So, Light. That's your weapon of choice?" Fang smirked, pointing towards the gun. "You expect to beat me with..."

With a flick of her wrist, the gun collapsed onto itself and Fang stopped talking.

"Okay... That's a mean looking knife you got there."

"Gunblade. Please, don't insult me," the pink-haired woman snorted. She completely put the brunette out of her mind as she started stretching and doing forms with her weapon.

Fang watched Lightning closely. She was slow and methodical. Each move was precise and calculated. She wanted to laugh out loud. With that slowness, there was no way she could beat her. The sparring match would be over in the blink of an eye. In the meantime, she could relax and get an eyeful. When she saw the soldier doing splits though, she almost moaned out loud because the images came back, torturing her mind with a vengeance. She felt her nipples stiffen and her center starting to throb.

_Etro... She's certainly not helping me._ She swallowed loudly.

Fighting with Lightning promised to be interesting... on all levels. A simple staff wouldn't do for an occasion like this. She needed a weapon worthy of her opponent.

"I'll be right back."

Lightning saw the Pulsian come back a few minutes later, carrying a double-bladed lance. It seemed heavier than her staff and the blades looked wicked. Did Fang really think she could beat her with that kind of weapon? Yes it was long ranged but by the time she would finish her move, Lightning would be able to hit her at least twice. Well, if Fang wanted to make a fool of herself that was her problem.

The soldier stood up and bent her head left and right, cracking her neck. She sniffed once and gripped her gunblade. "Ok, I'm ready." Her face was completely impassive.

Fang got in a defensive stance and extended her left hand towards Lightning, curling and uncurling her fingers repeatedly, beckoning her. "All right Light. Show me what Cocoon women are made of. Let's dance," she said, smiling provocatively.

There were still no emotions on the soldier's face as the two women began to circle each other slowly, like two predators waiting for the other to make the first move. Then out of the blue, Lightning lunged at Fang and took a swipe at her, then another and another. The brunette never saw it coming and barely had time to block her attacks. It lasted only a few seconds and the pink-haired woman did a back flip and was back in a defensive position, like she hadn't moved at all. Her face was an impenetrable mask of control and Fang couldn't read what was hidden behind those beautiful features. It was like fighting a robot. Only her eyes blazed with pale blue fire. It made Fang uneasy.

Fang gritted her teeth and wanted to kick herself because she had completely underestimated her opponent. It would take longer than she expected. She went at Lightning with all her strength, twirling her lance around her. She hit the Cocoon soldier with all she got, slashing and stabbing with the bladed tips.

Lightning blocked Fang's assaults and the force of the impact made her spine vibrate. Her arms went numb for a few seconds. The other woman was much stronger than her. She fended off her attacks and counter-attacked right after. She realized that a well placed hit by Fang could knock her out cold. She had to rely on her speed and move twice as fast if she wanted to win.

Fang attacked again and brought the battle to another level. "I gotta say I'm impressed Sunshine. I thought it would be easy but that's okay, I like a good challenge. You can hold your own... for a Cocoonian." She wanted to distract the soldier, hoping she would make a mistake.

Lightning parried. "What do you mean by that?" She asked, suspiciously.

"Since I've arrived here, I've found out that Cocoon women are submissive, prudish and have no backbone whatsoever, even between the sheets. Really disappointing," Fang replied nonchalantly.

"And I suppose Pulsians are better?" Lightning growled, irked. Where was Fang going with this? Was she trying to provoke her? Her arms burned from attacking relentlessly.

"Of course we're better! We are hot headed, fierce, outgoing and downright sexy. There's nothing like a Pulsian lover to make your blood boil, Sunshine. That's why the missies come back for more," she answered, a smug smile on her lips. She attacked again.

The sexy part was indeed true. At the thought of Fang sleeping around, making love to other women, Lightning clenched her jaw. The brunette's sex life was none of her business and she shouldn't be bothered by it since she barely knew the woman, but she was. It was totally irrational and she hated it. Her attacks became more aggressive and less accurate.

Lightning had taken the bait. Fang smiled slyly and added more. "Oh! And that frigidity! Are you like that I wonder? Though by what I've seen when I've danced for you, I have my doubts."

Lightning blushed and didn't evade Fang's attacks as gracefully as before. The raven-haired woman split her weapon into a three section staff and almost skewered the strawberry blonde.

"I don't see how it concerns you," she grumbled, redoubling her attacks, which Fang blocked effectively this time.

Fang smirked. "You're right. Forgive me if I stick with my first impression though, since I haven't seen anything to prove me otherwise."

"I'm not like other Cocoon women," Lightning growled, her eyes becoming slits. Now where did that come from?

"All talk no action."

Now it got personal. "You're so full of it, thinking you're better than everybody else. You lack humility, Fang." Lightning lunged again, fainted and flanked Fang's right side.

"Hey, it's not my fault if I'm go-" Fang hissed in pain and felt something warm trickle down her right arm. She stopped and looked at her arm, mouth agape. She noticed three slashes; one near her shoulder, the second next to her armpit and the other near her elbow. The wounds were superficial but they stung something fierce. It was a good thing her arm sleeve absorbed the blood.

Fang stared at Lightning; knitting her brow in disbelief. "I thought this was just a friendly sparring match!" Indignation tainted her voice.

"It is, or you'd be dead already," Lightning replied, a feral smile curling her lips. "You can hold your own... for a Pulsian."

Fang eyed Lightning closely. The flush, the panting and the glint in her eyes, there were no mistaking the signs. _She enjoyed drawing first_ _blood. She's actually turned on by this, _the brunette thought, gritting her teeth. _Oh great. Of all the people I had to be attracted to, this one had to be a psychopath._ Well, she would show her.

"And you say I lack humility," Fang said, taking a few steps back. "I'm done playing nice with ya, Sunshine." She twirled her lance and braced her feet, ready for round two. "Come one then! Give it your best shot!" She growled.

Both women continued sparring, sweating profusely. The battle seemed to go on forever. They attacked, evaded, parried and counter-attacked, neither willing to give ground. The dojo resonated with battle cries and the sound of metal against metal. It was a clash of brute force versus quicksilver speed; Pulse versus Cocoon.

Up until now, Fang had been able to stand up to Lightning even though the soldier seemed to be everywhere at once. She could see the growing frustration on the blonde's face. She felt the same. They were at a standstill and at this rate; it was going to be a tie. Fang didn't like ties, she couldn't care less. She fought to win and if it meant she had to be patient, then so be it. She just needed to wait for the right opportunity.

They kept circling each other, each one trying to find a flaw in the other. Lightning lowered her gaze for a fraction of a second, as she got distracted by a drop of sweat running down Fang's stomach and watched it disappear under her sari. She licked her lips.

That was the opportunity Fang had been waiting for.

She flicked her wrist and the flat of her blade hit Lightning's hand, sending the gunblade skidding across the floor. The soldier cried out and gripped her numbed hand in surprise. Then Fang hit the inner side of the blonde's legs, forcing her to spread them and finished her move with a solid blow to her pubic bone.

Lightning had no idea what had just happened. One minute she was on her feet winning, and the next, she was lying on her right side in a fetal position with her hands clutching her crotch. The pain was excruciating. She wheezed and felt tears threatening to spill on her cheeks. She couldn't stop coughing. She recalled when Snow had proposed to Serah and had asked her for her blessing. She'd answered him by kicking him in the balls and he'd found himself in that same position. Was this how he'd felt? She wasn't a guy–and was glad not to be one–and it still hurt like hell. Ball kicking would be off limits from now on. Lightning realized Fang was a force to be reckoned with. With that lance of hers, she could have chopped her wrist easily and sawed her up in half if she'd wanted to. She vaguely heard Fang walking and stopping next to her. She felt the tip of her lance grazing her neck.

"Do you yield?" Fang asked triumphantly, slightly mocking her adversary.

Lightning nodded but when she heard Fang's mocking tone, she couldn't help it. Her legs made a wide sweep and hit the brunette's. The lance flew backwards and with a yelp, Fang landed flat on her back, hitting the back of her skull in the process.

"Ah fuck!" She cursed, grabbing her head in both hands.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Out of the hospital but in serious need of rest. This chapter is short but it's meant to be that way. A little something to make your mouth water and get ready for the long smut ride. Of course it's not for minors so you know what to do.**

**All Final Fantasy XIII characters belong to Square Enix. I make no profit out of them but I sure like to play with them. ;)**

**Happy reading. :)**

* * *

Both women stayed there, unable to move. Fang was still stunned and Lightning... well Lightning wondered if she was still a woman down there. Fang blinked a few times, trying to clear her vision. After making sure she stopped seeing double, she sat up slowly. She touched the back of her head and winced. She would have a nice bump tomorrow and her arm throbbed. She looked at Lightning and noticed the woman had been able to roll onto her back but aside from that, she didn't move.

"Hey, Light. You all right?" The brunette asked, worried that she might have hurt her opponent more than she had intended to.

"I'll live," she groaned painfully. Her ego was seriously bruised, more than her body was.

Fang crawled towards the blonde and straddled her before she had a chance to get up. She rested her arms on each side of Lightning's head and smoothed away matted strands of pink hair from her forehead. The soldier inhaled sharply.

"I'm sorry if I got carried away," Fang said, her brow furrowing with concern.

A small smile played on Lightning's lips. "No need. Next time, the beating's on me."

Fang chuckled. "Wow Sunshine! Didn't know ya had a sense of humour. You're full of surprises. You're a worthy opponent and it was an honour dancing with you."

"You're not so bad yourself." Lightning's gaze went to Fang's arm and she knitted her brow. "You'll need stitches."

"Nah it's okay. It looks worse than it is. It'll be a nice reminder of you, but thanks for the concern though," Fang said, softly.

A shiver ran up Lightning's spine. Fang's voice had that effect on her and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it.

She cleared her throat. "Well, I'll need you in full shape next time I kick your ass."

Fang smirked and bent down a little. "I'm looking forward to it," she whispered in Lightning's ear.

Lightning closed her eyes and a trembling sigh escaped her lips. She was all too aware of the brunette's body pressed against hers. Fang's hips moved ever so slightly and Lightning felt a wave of heat settle between her thighs. Without realizing it, she spread them, allowing Fang to rest between them. When she opened her eyes, she lost herself in two pools of viridian green. Her heart thumped so loudly in her chest, she could hear it in her eardrums.

Fang really liked being in this position. She felt the heat of Lightning's body underneath her and she couldn't deny being affected by the soldier. When she'd whispered in her ear, it had taken all her will not to lick her earlobe, then her neck and go further down. Yes, what she had said to Vanille had been true. She wanted to sleep with that pink-haired woman who seemed to be so in control of herself since day one. Ever since she'd danced for her, ever since she'd caught a glimpse of what was hidden beneath that cool exterior, she'd wanted more. Lightning haunted her dreams and she wanted to recreate what had happened in the private booth. She wanted to see the unrestrained desire in those cerulean orbs again.

Just like now.

Lightning saw Fang's pupils dilate to the point where her eyes became almost black. That heavy-lidded gaze, these parted lips and that strong body on top of hers... She couldn't deny it. She wanted this woman, even though she had a loud mouth and could be downright obnoxious at times. Fang was doing something to her, though she couldn't say what exactly, but she made her feel incredibly alive. Lightning wanted to feel because it had been such a long time. Her left hand brushed Fang's thigh and slid under her sari to squeeze her backside with possessiveness like she'd done at the strip club. The Pulsian's eyes fluttered close as she knitted her brow and inhaled sharply through her nose. A slight shudder racked her body.

"Light," Fang breathed. She knew what Lightning wanted and she didn't need to be told twice.

Fang bent down and pressed her lips softly on Lightning's. Tentatively, the tip of her tongue brushed the other woman's lower lip, seeking entry. The strawberry blonde opened her mouth, welcoming the brunette and she moaned softly when Fang's tongue came in contact with her own.

Fang groaned. There it was; that famous moan she'd been dying to hear again. It wasn't as desperate but hidden passion was there nonetheless. The lust she'd tried to contain ever since she'd started sparring with Lightning, crumbled under that sweet sound coming from the soldier's throat.

She lost it.

Fang took the initiative and deepened the kiss. She was hungry for Lightning's mouth and the soldier fed that hunger with relish by returning the kiss fervently. She felt the pink-haired woman's hand grab the elastic band of her underwear and yank it down, leaving her buttocks exposed to the cool air of the dojo. Nails dug sharply in her backside, then went down brushing her wet center.

Fang bent her head back, putting an abrupt end to the kiss. "Fuck, Light!" She moaned loudly. Her hips started rocking sensually, wanting more contact.

Lightning was on fire. Showing unbridled passion and letting go was so unlike her but right this moment, she couldn't care less. Fang had been in possession of her body and her mind for two weeks now and she wanted, no, she _needed_ to exorcise herself. Her right hand grabbed a fistful of dark tresses, forcing Fang to keep her neck exposed. Lightning's tongue traveled up the brunette's throat, tasting her skin. Her nails raked Fang's ass and pressed down, coaxing her to move faster. She emphasized her point by bucking her hips, meeting Fang's own.

Fang was dizzy with lust and couldn't stop panting. She was astounded. The soldier wasn't like the other Cocoon natives she had slept with since leaving Gran Pulse. She wasn't afraid to take charge and she was aggressive. Usually, Fang was the one who took the lead but she soon found out that being on the receiving end could be extremely arousing. But, being a Pulsian and a Yun, Fang couldn't help trying to take matters into her own hands again.

Like during the sparring match earlier, both women fought for control. Fang pushed Lightning on her back and attacked her neck. She nibbled and kissed her skin, sucking slowly on her pulse point. Lightning let out a trembling sigh. Fang left a blazing trail on her neck and went further down. Her hand pulled up her tank top, freeing a white breast with the nipple already hard.

Fang licked her lips at the sight of it. She bent her head down and took it into her mouth and her desire peaked when she heard the other woman moan out her name. Her tongue swirled around the pink nipple and she suckled it gently. Lightning arched her back, pressing Fang's head against her bosom. She pushed the top of Fang's sari aside and cupped one of her breasts, kneading it, tweaking her nipple. Fang's muffled groan sent shockwaves down south.

"By Anima, how I want you!" Fang exclaimed in a husky voice.

Lightning's response to that confession was to lock her lips onto Fang's. Her shallow breath was evidence enough of how she was close to losing control.

"Fang?"

The sound of a perky voice intruded upon Fang's lustful haze and it certainly didn't come from the sexy woman who was writhing underneath her. She chose to ignore it.

"Faaang?

Fang felt Lightning stiffen.

And then, the brunette understood. She broke the kiss and leaned her forehead in the crook of Lightning's neck. She could feel the frantic beating of the other woman's heart, which was matching her own.

"Vanille," she growled between her teeth.

"Get off me," Lightning mumbled.

Fang sighed and rolled off of Lightning. It took her an extreme amount of willpower to come back to her senses. She got up on unsteady feet and made a grimace as she readjusted her underwear. She was so wet, she felt like there was a river running down her thighs.

She lent a hand to the soldier and helped her on her feet. "Communal showers are to the left and private one is to the right. It's your call Sunshine."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: First of all, thank you all for your reviews and for following me. I never thought this story would get such positive feedback! :D Also, thank you for your concern. I'm feeling much better now so I'm uploading a new chapter. A word of warning: the next three chapters involve lots of smut and it can be considered graphic for some viewers so please, if you can't stand sex between women just read the newspaper. And if you're under 21 (or 18 in other countries), don't read period.**

**As for the others well... Just enjoy and go take a cold shower! ;)**

**Lightning Farron, Oerba Dia Vanille and Oerba Yun Fang are the property of Square Enix. I'm just the puppet master! *rubs hands together***

* * *

Fang came to the grim conclusion that Lady Luck wasn't doing her job properly where Lightning was concerned. Twice now, the mood had been ruined by somebody, leaving Fang extremely frustrated and aroused. It would be another night where she'd have to take matters into her own hands.

"Bloody hell Vanille...," she grumbled. "You'd better have a good excuse for this."

Fang was too lost in her own thoughts to notice the petite redhead seated on one of the benches near the dojo's entrance.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear a thing back there," Vanille said, chuckling.

Fang almost jumped out of her skin when she heard her sister's voice. "Damn it Vanille! You scared the crap out of me!"

Vanille smiled cunningly. "Having fun with Cocoon natives again, Fang?"

"It's not what you think."

Vanille examined Fang and snorted loudly. "Uh-huh... And I'm a guy." Her half-state of undress and her dishevelled hair didn't go unnoticed by the shorter woman. She lowered her voice, doing her best impersonation of her sister. "By Anima, how I want you!" She couldn't help giggling when she saw Fang's eyes pop out of their sockets and her cheeks become a nice shade of crimson. She even added a moan to make her sister feel more embarrassed.

Fang narrowed her eyes. "Ha-ha. Very funny. You've noticed I'm rolling on the floor, right? And I thought eavesdropping was beneath you." She pursed her lips and put her hands on her hips. "Isn't there somewhere else you oughta be right now?"

Vanille got up slowly and took a piece of clothing out of her gym bag. "I forgot this in my locker."

"I'm sure ya have...," Fang scoffed, not believing her sister one bit. Vanille had always been nosy and that wasn't going to change now.

"It's true!" Vanille pouted, pretending to be insulted. Her eyes settled on Fang's bloody arm. "By Etro, what happened to you?!"

Fang looked at her wounds and shrugged. "This? Oh it's just a scratch. We sparred and I won," she grinned widely, obviously proud of her victory.

Vanille examined Fang's arm up close, to make sure it wasn't worse than it really was. Her older sister had a tendency to minimize things where her injuries were concerned.

She frowned disapprovingly and shook her head in dismay. "Lightning did this to you? You're going to need stitches. Fang, can't you just flirt the old fashion way like everybody else?" she whined. "I don't know... like bringing flowers or taking the girl out to dinner? You sure have weird ways when you want to seduce a woman."

"But I'm not..."

"Hey, whatever rocks your world... But be careful with this one okay? She's nice and I like her."

Fang raked her hand through her hair. "Vanille, you make it sound like she's my girlfriend, which she's not by the way."

Vanille brushed aside Fang's comment. "Whatever."

"Speaking of Lightning, ya could've skipped the 'fuck' part in front of her ya know."

"But isn't that what you've said when we talked last time?" Vanille asked; pure innocence painted on her face.

Fang rolled her eyes. "I know what I've said! But you could've used the term 'sleeping' instead," she said, making quotation marks in the air with her fingers. "Ya made me look like a nympho back there."

"Fang, you _are_ a nympho."

"I am not!" Fang exclaimed, shocked. "I'm just... very active that's all."

Vanille burst out laughing at the sight of her sister. Fang stood up straighter and held her nose up high. "Just admit it! You love sex and those poor Cocoon girls can't keep up with you. You drain them so much, they can't go another round!"

"Hey! It's not my fault if they're fragile little things."

"You're way too hard on them," Vanille chuckled lowly. "Anyways, don't forget our family dinner tomorrow? Dad's eager to see you."

The brunette nodded. "How is he?"

Vanille's face became sombre, which was a drastic change compared to her usual bubbly self. "He's had better days. He's very tired lately since his treatment takes a lot out of him," she replied in a soft voice.

"Yeah..." Fang looked away. She felt her heart clench and closed her eyes. She wouldn't allow the tears to fall down her cheeks; not in front of Vanille.

Vanille wrapped her arms around her older sister and held her tightly. "Thanks for helping him Fang. I don't know how much money you make with teaching but if it wasn't for you, Dad wouldn't be among us anymore."

Fang stiffened lightly in the redhead's embrace. It was better if Vanille didn't know about her sideline job; she wouldn't be able to get over it. As for her parents, they'd be dishonoured and would probably disown her. Her family didn't mind her dating girls – they wouldn't be able to stop her anyway – but some things were deeply frowned upon in Pulsian culture and stripping for money was one of them. It was considered a shameful activity and the person doing it was no better than a slut.

Fang's arms slowly went around the shorter woman's shoulders. Vanille looked up at her sister. Her green eyes seemed to sparkle because of unshed tears. She pursed her lips in anguish. "What if it doesn't work Fang? What if he dies?" The last words came out as a choked sob.

Fang caressed Vanille's hair. Her eyes showed an unwavering determination when she held her sister's gaze. "Listen, Vanille. He won't all right? With this new treatment, he _will_ get better. You'll see," she replied, her voice reassuring.

Seeing her sister being so sure of herself, the petite redhead felt better. Fang was always there to make things right. She nodded. "You're right. We must have faith."

Fang smiled gently. "That's my girl. Now go home before Mum and Dad get worried."

Vanille extricated herself from Fang's embrace. "Yeah and you can go back trying to 'sleep' with Lightning," she mimicked Fang's quotes.

Fang smiled and shook her head. "Well, I won't be able to succeed if you keep interrupting."

"You're such a guy Fang!" Vanille made a grimace but Fang could see the twinkle of mischief in her eyes. She preferred that to the grimness she'd seen a few moments ago.

Fang winked. "Go home Vanille. Now."

* * *

The conversation Fang had had with Vanille about their father left her a little bit unsettled. She shook her head. She didn't want to think about it now because she couldn't face the possibility that their father might _not_ get better. She put the disturbing thought in a little corner of her mind so she could face it later. For now, she had other matters to take care of.

She opened the med-kit she kept in case something happened to one of her students. She cleaned the dried blood, disinfected the wounds and put water proof bandages on them. One of her arm sleeves was ruined though, so might as well get rid of them both. She examined her arm in the mirror. She couldn't believe Lightning had done that. Lightning... The woman was hard to read, unpredictable and full of surprises. Oddly, Fang realized she really liked that. One thing was for sure; her opinion about Cocoon women was changing a little. They were not all fragile like she thought they were. In fact, they seemed to be different than what she expected. Well, Lightning was different.

_Speaking of Lightning, I wonder where she is right now _and _what she's doing,_ Fang thought.

Had she decided to take her shower where the students did or did she choose the other one?

Fang's overactive imagination took over. She pictured the pink-haired soldier in the shower, completely naked. She could see her hands roaming all over her soapy body, brushing the underside of her breasts, dipping lower and lower until she reached...

"Oh bloody hell!" She moaned out loud. "Only one way to find out I guess."

When Fang had decided to open her school, she'd rented the dojo along with some extra rooms that she'd converted into a small apartment. In her bedroom, she got rid of her clothes and grabbed a towel on her way to the communal showers. She didn't bother to cover herself. She strained her ears but couldn't hear the sound of water running. She looked around just to make sure but Lightning was nowhere to be found.

Which meant...?

Fang smiled mischievously. Yes! Lady Luck was back in business!

But what if Vanille's interruption had dampened Lightning's enthusiasm and her presence was unwelcomed? Fang shrugged. Lightning had drawn first blood already so it couldn't be worse...

When Fang stepped into the bathroom, she was greeted by the most beautiful sight ever. She couldn't stop staring, completely enthralled by Lightning's beauty. The blonde had her back turned to her and didn't hear her come in. Her head was tilted back as she was busy rinsing her hair. Water streamed down her back, washing away the remaining soap suds and shampoo. Fang's gaze followed the excess lather as it slid down between her ass cheeks and got lost between her thighs. Lightning switched her weight on her left leg, making the muscles of her buttocks flex underneath her pale skin. The Pulsian's breath hitched in her throat and she had to hold on to the towel rack so she wouldn't fall flat on her face.

Stealthily, Fang opened the shower door and stepped inside. It was now or never. She joined the blonde under the stream and gently put her hands on her shoulders. For a few seconds, she thought Lightning would refuse her advances with a slap in the face or an uppercut, but no. The soldier woman looked over her shoulder and a ghost of a smile curled up one corner of her mouth. Fang got closer and Lightning felt the brunette's nipples graze her back, giving her goose bumps. She pressed herself against her and Fang felt the curve of Lightning's ass brush her crotch. She let out a soft moan.

"Sweet Etro," Fang breathed. Having Lightning's body pressed against her own felt so good.

"It's about time you showed up," Lightning said, leaning her head back on Fang's shoulder. Her voice was thick with desire.

Fang's eyebrows reached up to the roots of her hair. She certainly didn't expect that. She wrapped her arms around Lightning's waist and kissed the crook of her neck, making the soldier sigh with pleasure.

"If I'd known you were waiting for me so eagerly, I would've shown up much sooner," she purred in the blonde's ear. "I wasn't sure if ya were still in the mood after what happened back there." Her hands brushed Lightning's sides, her hips and stopped just above her mound.

Lightning gasped and turned around to face Fang. Her eyes were a darker shade of blue and the Pulsian saw the hunger hidden behind that cerulean gaze. It was barely contained, just waiting to come out.

"You talk too much, Fang. Just shut up." Out of the blue, Lightning claimed the raven-haired woman's lips and forced her tongue into her mouth. Fang welcomed her and closed her eyes in bliss. Muffled moans were mixed with sharp intakes of breath as both women fought for control.

Fang broke the kiss, leaving Lightning breathless. "You certainly know what you want."

Lightning wanted release and she wanted it now. "_This_ is what I want," she growled low in Fang's ear. She seized Fang's right hand and shoved two fingers between her legs. At this wonderful intrusion, she tilted her head back and the sexiest moan escaped her lips.

Fang gasped and almost came right there. Lightning was hot, dripping with desire and more than ready. "Then I'll make sure you'll get it!" The Pulsian growled savagely. She started pumping hard and fast and the pink-haired woman had no other choice but to grab onto her lover's shoulders because of the sheer force of her thrusts. She shut her eyes tightly and grunts of pleasure escaped her lips each time Fang's fingers plunged deep within her wet core.

Lightning loved it. She'd been hungering for Fang for two whole weeks. The brunette had first teased her at Ecstasy and then, she'd disturbed her sleep and her peace of mind with her voice and her body. She needed to have that hunger satiated and so far, Fang was doing a very good job. But she wanted more; she needed more.

"Give me another!" It wasn't a request, it was an order and Fang gladly complied as she inserted a third finger. Light held on dearly onto Fang while the Pulsian pounded into her. Her grunts soon became moans as she felt herself on the brink of her orgasm.

Fang breathed sharply through her nose while she proceeded to bring the other woman close to the edge of ecstasy. Lightning was driving her insane with lust. The power she felt as she claimed this woman gave her such a high; it was the best feeling ever. Fang watched intently each expression on Lightning's face. The way she knitted her brow as she took her, the look of sheer concentration as she became in tune with what her body felt... She was so beautiful. And then, the soldier opened her eyes and the raw passion she had tried to keep restrained was finally set free. There was such fierceness in that azure gaze that Fang forgot how to breathe.

Lightning wanted so much to bring Fang with her into this world of bliss. She penetrated the Pulsian with force and speed, trying to convey to her the pleasure she felt.

Fang's eyes opened wide with surprise. "Fuck!" The moan that came out of her mouth made Lightning's walls slick with desire and she started clenching.

The brunette seized a fistful of pink locks and took possession of Lightning's mouth. She timed her thrusts with the soldier's and felt her own inner walls clamp around those slim fingers. Lightning's channel was like a hot wet vice. She was oh, so very close and Fang was not far behind.

The shower stall got foggy with muffled moans, pants and groans. Under the hot stream, both women fought over who would make the other come first. One had to give up sooner or later.

It was Fang who yielded first and for once, she didn't mind one bit. "Light!" she panted, "I'm gonna..."

"Me too...!"

Cocoon crashed down into Pulse. Both women cried out, their bodies taut by the overwhelming feeling of pleasure that took over their senses. Post-orgasmic bliss replaced the adrenaline rush and Fang leaned her forehead against Lightning's. Both had their eyes closed and couldn't stop panting. It took them a few minutes to come back to reality and with it, the unpleasant feeling of cold water running down their bodies. Lightning shivered a little and Fang held her tightly, trying to share her body heat with her. She was surprised how shaky her legs were. Anima, she could barely stand! Her heated core was still pulsing and she felt her pleasure running down her thighs like a stream. That quickie had been mind-blowing. If this was a prelude of how Lightning was in bed, she couldn't wait to experience more of it.

Fang opened her eyes and a low chuckle rumbled in her throat. "That was... a very good start if I might say." She started to shiver a little bit too. "You'd better get out if ya don't want to catch a cold. Let me wash and I'll join ya in a minute. Wait for me?"

Lightning nodded. "As long as you don't take too long..."

Fang kissed her languorously and let her go. "I won't," she whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well dear readers, here's another chapter and we continue with the smut ride! ;) Just a warning though. Later in the chapter, Fang does something to Lightning and maybe some of you will think "ewwww" that's gross but please, keep an open mind alright? Sex can't be conventional - or call it Vanilla sex *snorts*- all the time or it would be plain boring. I hope you'll still enjoy it. Once again, this is for mature readers only but I know you won't heed my little waring. **

**I tend to forget my disclaimers damn it! So, here I go. Lighting and Fang belong to Square Enix. They just play an important role in my perverted imagination. ;)**

**Enjoy! Comments and reviews are always appreciated and so far, you guys do a wonderful job!**

* * *

While waiting for Fang, Lightning took the opportunity to look around the brunette's bedroom. The room was quite spacious and warm with its light wooden stained bed, low nightstands and chest of drawers. A large picture of Gran Pulse with Cocoon aloft hung above the bed. She examined it closely. So, this is what Fang's homeland looked like. She'd never been to Gran Pulse nor felt the desire to go. She'd heard that it was a third world planet with strange customs; a dangerous place where you could get mugged and who knew what else if you were not careful. Plus, they were not as technologically advanced as Cocoon. But, the landscape of that alien planet had a certain appeal. It was wild, beautiful and mysterious.

_Just like Fang,_ Lightning mused.

Her eyes caught a small picture in a wooden frame set on the chest of drawers. She took it, scanning every detail. It was a photo of Fang with her family. Her father sat in a plush chair while her mother stood beside him, her hand resting on his shoulder. Vanille was on the other side with Fang behind her, holding her and grinning widely. They all seemed very happy. Fang stood apart from the rest with her dark hair and olive complexion, compared to the others who were fair skinned and had red or blonde hair.

Lightning startled a little when she felt two arms wrap around her waist. The surprise was replaced by a strange feeling of peace and she relaxed in Fang's arms. She frowned, a little bit shaken that Fang was able to get into her bubble so easily and more by the fact that she didn't mind. It was unsettling.

The Pulsian rested her chin on the blonde's shoulder. "That was taken before they left Gran Pulse." She took the photo from Lightning's hands and gazed at it intently.

Lightning looked at Fang and noticed a shadow of sadness pass across her face.

"It was during happier days...," the brunette said softly. She put the picture back on the chest of drawers and turned her full attention to the soldier. "Anyways, I have something more interesting in mind than reminiscing."

Fang caressed Lightning's cheek while her other hand rested on the small of her back. Gently, she pulled her closer, bridging the small gap between them. Just having Fang's body close to hers was enough to fuel back her desire to a raging flame. Fang bent her head a little and claimed her lips. The kiss was slow and sensual, with none of the sexual tension experienced before. Still, it made Lightning swoon. She responded to the kiss with a muffled moan and wrapped her arms around Fang's neck, her hands playing with her damp raven locks. When she heard that sweet sound again, the brunette couldn't help doing the same. Her lips left the soldier's and traveled down along her neck.

Lightning tilted her head back as Fang nibbled on her skin. "Fang..." The heat between her legs intensified and she pressed her body more against the Pulsian.

Fang sensed the urgency in her lover's body language and lifted her up, inviting her to wrap her legs around her waist. They shared a searing kiss as Fang made a bee line for the bed. She put Lightning down gently on the mattress and slowly, took off her towel.

She wasn't disappointed.

Lightning's body was toned from years of training and her skin was very fair with no blemishes. Her breasts were perfect with pale pink nipples, which were already erect and waiting just to be suckled. Her abs showed slightly and that belly piercing added a touch of wildness to her. Her hips were slim but feminine and her long legs seemed strong. Fang's gaze zeroed in on the dark triangle of pink fuzz between her thighs. Her shaved lips glistened in the lamplight, proof that the soldier woman was very aroused. Fang couldn't wait to get a taste. Her viridian eyes lingered on that magnificent body, engraving each curve and plane in her mind.

"You're staring," Lightning said. For once, she wasn't uncomfortable under that intense gaze. She could see how much Fang wanted her and her desire shot through the roof. She still fought with the urge to cover herself though.

"I think I have every right to be," Fang replied in a choked voice. "You don't seem to realize how beautiful you are, Light."

It was true. She'd never considered herself beautiful. She always thought she looked ordinary, aside from her hair colour of course. Lots of people stared at her and it annoyed her more than anything else. She'd never imagined it could be for other reasons.

Fang crawled slowly on top of Lightning and straddled her. Lightning propped herself on her elbows and tugged at her towel. "Get rid of it," she ordered, unable to hide her anticipation.

Fang smirked and winked. "I thought you'd never ask." She sat on her knees, undid her towel and threw it across the room.

Lightning sat up. Now it was her turn to stare. She'd already seen Fang naked when the Pulsian had danced for her but looking and touching were two different things. For the last two weeks, she'd been dying to roam her hands over the body of that raven-haired Amazon. In Lightning's eyes, it was like a master sculptor had poured all of his talent into creating this work of art that was Fang. She was beauty and perfection incarnate.

And she was all hers.

Women with whom Fang had slept with–Cocoonians and Pulsians alike–had always been awed by her body, which flattered her ego a lot. She'd always known she was beautiful but when she felt Lightning's eyes linger on her face, her neck and her chest, when she saw the raw hunger there, her heart stopped beating for a few seconds and she couldn't help shuddering. Lightning wrapped her arms around her waist and held her tightly. Her face rested on the valley between her breasts. The soldier closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, getting high on the natural scent of the Pulsian's skin. She let out a trembling sigh and when their eyes met, Fang saw pure adulation in these blue orbs. She closed her eyes because holding that gaze was too much to handle right now. It stirred something inside her, something she wasn't ready for. Could Lightning sense how fast her heart pounded inside her chest?

"Let me please you," she whispered in Lightning's ear, making the other woman hold her breath. "After that, you can do whatever ya want with me." Fang's words promised pleasure beyond imagining.

Lightning nodded slowly. She was willing to let Fang take control... for now. She lay back down, her body beckoning the brunette to lie on top of her. When Fang's body came in contact with her own she couldn't help a soft moan. She was pleased to hear the Pulsian sigh with contentment. Fang was warm and soft. Their eyes met and Lightning saw something behind these viridian gems but she couldn't tell what it was. Her throat became dry and she had difficulty swallowing.

Fang smoothed away strands of pink hair from the soldier's forehead. Her fingers lingered on her face, enjoying the softness of her skin. She pressed her lips gently against Lightning's, her tongue brushing her upper lip softly, seeking entry. The soldier welcomed her with a soft sigh. Passion took over and both women breathed sharply through their noses as the kiss became more savage. One pale hand played in Fang's dark mane while the other grabbed one of her buttocks and squeezed. The brunette moaned in her mouth and shuddered with pleasure. She shifted in a way that one of her thighs got wedged between Lightning's and pressed deliciously against her pulsing core. The blonde broke the kiss and gasped. She needed Fang like she'd never needed anyone before. She needed to feel her hands on her, her tongue on...

"Fang, don't keep me waiting," she breathed. She got her point across by pressing her own thigh against the brunette's heated center. Her lover got the message and a soft moan escaped her lips as a slight shiver racked her body.

Fang sensed the urgency in Lightning's tone and gladly took the lead. Her mouth traveled down her neck, then her chest until she reached one of her breast. Her lips latched onto one rock hard nipple, suckling it gently, making Lightning gasp. Fang's hot tongue swirled around it then flicked it, sending tiny electrical shocks right down to her clit. Lightning couldn't help herself and pushed her chest against Fang's mouth. Her other breast wasn't neglected. A tanned hand brushed its underside; deft fingers pinched its nipple slowly and Lightning couldn't contain a moan. Fang made her feel so good.

"I love the sounds you make," Fang purred her voice thick with desire. Lightning's voice was like sweet music to her ears. "The more you moan, the wetter I get."

Lightning's response was to buck her hips against Fang's stomach. The brunette stopped worshipping her chest and locked gaze with the soldier. She sensed Lightning was done with foreplay and was more than ready to go further. Still, there was no harm in prolonging the fun, right? Fang crawled back up and took the soldier's lips in a lingering kiss. Her hands explored each curves of Lightning's body, leaving goose bumps in their wake and making her writhe underneath her. She couldn't help it; she had to tease her lover. One of her hands went downward and brushed the underside of her inner thigh and went back up until she barely touched the strawberry-blonde's outer lips. Lightning gasped and her hips bucked again, as if an electrical current had coursed through her.

"By Eden, Fang! What do I have to do? Beg?" She said with a ragged breath. She frowned at the brunette, letting her know her patience was wearing thin.

A low chuckle rumbled in Fang's throat. "The thought has crossed my mind... It would be such a turn on." Lightning's frown got deeper. "But don't worry love, one way or another, you're gonna beg me for release." A smug smile graced her lips.

Lightning snorted loudly. There it was again, that cocksureness so typical of Fang's. "Then you'd better get down to it and show me if you're as good as you claim to be."

Fang's mouth went down slowly along Lightning's toned stomach, stopping just a little to play with her belly piercing, which elicited another gasp from her. "Oh, I am," she replied, her tone full of confidence.

Lightning had enough of Fang's incessant babbling. She seized the back of the brunette's head and gently pushed her downward, towards her aching core. It was clear what she had in mind. Fang happily complied but didn't give right away what the soldier desperately craved. Her lips traveled along her lower abdomen, then stopped at her mound. Lightning closed her eyes and a shuddering breath escaped her lips.

Fang breathed deeply in Lightning's scent, her hormones going into overdrive. The soldier smelled so good! Saliva pooled in her mouth and she desperately longed for a taste. Grabbing the blonde's thighs, she spread them open and extended the tip of her tongue, barely brushing Lightning's outer lips, which were already glistening with arousal. Slowly, she snaked her way until she reached her hardened nub and was rewarded with a husky moan.

"Holy Maker!" Lightning bucked her hips involuntarily. She desperately needed more contact but Fang was already gone, only to come back seconds later, teasing her opening. She felt the Pulsian's slick tongue enter her, then settle into a steady rhythm. Lightning's eyes rolled back in her head.

Fang was tongue-fucking her oh, so sweetly!

Lightning clutched the sheets tightly as the Pulsian continued working her magic on her. She had no control over her body as her hips moved of their own volition, matching Fang's tongue. Her breathing became shallow and at this rate, it wouldn't take much for her to climax. She couldn't believe what the other woman was doing to her. It was good, so good... and she was so close...

Suddenly, Fang stopped her delicious torture and Lightning was almost grateful for a break. Their gaze met and the soldier saw pure mischief in those jade eyes. Fang winked at her and resumed her assault. She gave a slow lick, starting from her opening up to her clit. Then, she attacked it mercilessly. That devilish tongue was everywhere at once, licking her folds, then coming back to tease her center of pleasure.

"Fang... Fang...," Lightning was writhing underneath her and couldn't stop chanting her name. She felt delirious, tethering on the edge of oblivion. One of her hands grabbed the back of Fang's head, raking her scalp and eliciting a groan out of her. The other fisted the sheets so tightly; she thought she would rip them apart.

Slowly but surely; she was getting to that special place, where everything ceased to exist and only pure bliss remained. Fang was helping her get there, where more often than not, other women had failed before.

Fang's strong fingers plunged into Lightning while her expert tongue continued to bring her closer to the abyss. The soldier's pleasure tripled and her moans got louder, much to the Pulsian's delight. She curled her fingers just so and pumped faster while her lips wrapped around her nub and suckled gently.

"Fang! Please..." Lightning's tone was frantic and her breathing ragged. She was about to lose her mind. She couldn't believe she was begging for release. She had always been proud of being able to control her impulses but right now, that control was barely hanging by a thread. She wanted to come so bad...

When the soldier thought she would never get her wish, Fang inserted her pinkie already lubricated with her juices into another part of her; a part nobody had touched before. While doing this, she continued her delightful assault on her clit and finger-fucked her, starting a chain reaction. Her thighs couldn't stop quivering. She was there, she could taste it.

"Come for me Lightning."

And that was it. Dark blue eyes bore into jade ones and Fang saw panic in that gaze, as Lightning finally let go and tumbled into sweet oblivion.

Her orgasm hit her like a tidal wave, threatening to drown her and her body arched like she had been struck by the very element where she got her nickname. She felt her being shatter into a million pieces. She didn't know who she was anymore nor did she care. There was only pure sensation, pure pleasure. The cry that came out of her mouth was a mix between a painful moan and a sob.

It was the most beautiful sound Fang had ever heard in her life.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: WARNING! This chapter is smut from beginning to end! Eleven pages people. Of course it's my favourite chapter... ;) So get ready to take a cold shower or maybe fill your bathtub with ice. I hope it'll meet your expectations. It's M-rated of course because it's graphic although it's tastefully written and because of language. So please, don't read if you're under 18 (or 21) alright? But why do I have the feeling I'm repeating myself?**

**Anyway, I won't keep you. Disclaimers before I forget. Lightning Farron and Oerba Yun Fang belong to Square Enix. I don't intend to make any profit out of them. I just enjoy making them dance between the sheets so I can build and army or worshippers. ;) *can't walk through the door because her head is so big with inflated ego***

* * *

She felt like she was floating outside her body but was returning slowly to Cocoon. Her five senses were coming back to life, one at a time. Colours gradually replaced the whiteness covering her vision. She could hear her shortness of breath. Her skin felt hypersensitive and her mouth was dry. Lastly, there was the addictive exotic smell of a certain Oerban and with that, she remembered where she was.

_Fang._

By the Maker! That was the most powerful climax she'd ever had in her entire life. She couldn't recall the last time she'd had an orgasm of this magnitude.

She heard her Pulsian lover chuckle lowly beside her.

She blinked a few times and turned her gaze towards her. "What?" Eden, her voice was hoarse. She'd never been that vocal before. In fact, she was more the silent type. Until now that is. A light blush crept to her cheeks.

Fang was lying next to her, one hand propped on her elbow, grinning widely. "You should see your face Sunshine. You look like you've met the Goddess Herself."

What was that supposed to mean? Lightning frowned. "You sure like to tease me by exaggerating your prowess in bed."

"It's because you respond so well to my teasing, love," Fang replied. She inched herself closer to the soldier, her fingers brushing her thigh. Lightning's breath hitched in her throat, her desire coming back full force. "And I don't exaggerate my prowess between the sheets because I know I'm one hell of a lover."

Lightning's eyes narrowed and she snorted derisively. "Yeah right."

"You want proof?" Fang was so close to Lightning, her lips almost brushed hers. "I've got some newsflash for you darling. You came so hard, you blacked out for a few seconds," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Lightning's eyes were like giant saucer plates. She blushed profusely and couldn't stop staring at Fang with a slacked jaw. It was priceless. The brunette's upper lip quivered slightly as she tried to suppress a laugh. But she couldn't contain it any longer and the sound of her rich laughter reverberated throughout the bedroom, making Lightning blush a deeper shade of red.

The brunette's laughter died suddenly when she felt the weight of a frustrated soldier on top of her. She didn't have time to bat an eyelash that Lightning was sitting astride her abdomen, holding her wrists above her head. Now it was Fang's turn to stare at her with a slacked jaw.

Lightning bent down a little, her pink hair brushing the left side of Fang's neck and whispered in her ear. "I don't like to be laughed at."

Fang detected the slight hint of a threat in her lover's voice. Usually, that was kind of a turn off for her and in other circumstances, she would've pushed the woman off her bed, told her to pack up her shit and go home.

So why didn't she do it? It was very simple. The way Lightning had said it and the way she looked at her right now, with this hunger flashing behind her blue eyes, turned her on immensely.

_Ok... First she cuts me and now, she threatens me and still, I can't help wanting her. Etro, I'm definitely a masochist!_

She noticed Lightning's eyes darting constantly from her wrists to the headboard.

"You want to top me," Fang stated, her voice low. The thought of it made her clench.

"You said I could do whatever I wanted with you." The words came out as a growl, as if the strawberry blonde had a hard time containing her passion.

"And I'm a woman of my word." She pointed towards the nightstand with her chin. "Look in the first drawer."

Lightning opened the drawer and couldn't help blushing. It seemed Fang was an open-minded woman. There were different toys in there and one of them in particular caught her attention. For a few seconds, she pictured the Pulsian with that leather harness around her hips holding that "thing" and pushing it between her thighs and...

She had just spotted Fang's sheets; she was sure of it.

She took the silk scarves and quickly bound the brunette's wrists together before she tied them up to the headboard.

Fang tested her bonds. The scarves were securely tied but they didn't bite into her wrists. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't get out of this one.

"Oh, you're good." There was a slight note of admiration in the Pulsian's voice. She had tried that game with other women but somehow, it had always turned out with her freeing herself from her bonds, flipping the girl over and taking the lead.

Things were different now, she could feel it. She knew she was in for an interesting ride and her heart beat fast with excitement and anticipation. She locked gaze with Lightning and what she saw there made her clench again. The soldier seemed to give off an aura of pure domination. Fang licked her dry lips and swallowed loudly.

_I'm in deep shit. It's payback time for me._

Lightning's eyes traveled along Fang's body, appreciating each curve. Eden, that woman's body was superb. The fact that she had her arms crossed above her head, forced her to bend her spine upward, which put her magnificent breasts and her ribcage in evidence. Even in that vulnerable position, there was this wildness in her that the blonde found extremely arousing. Just the idea of trying to tame that Pulsian beauty, to bend her to her will, to make her beg...

She almost had an orgasm.

But she also wanted to make her pay for what she had done to her at Ecstasy. Fang had made her lose control and had done it again a few moments earlier. It wasn't like her at all and she needed to take that control back. She needed to be in charge once more.

"So tell me Fang, are you comfortable?" Lightning asked casually, like they were seated somewhere enjoying a cup of coffee.

Fang wasn't sure where this was going. "For now..."

Lightning continued with her airy tone. "I want to ask you a question and I need you to be honest with me."

"Okay..."

"Remember when you danced for me at Ecstasy?"

Fang nodded. "How can I forget?" That night was still engraved in the brunette's brain and fed many lonely nights.

"You said I turned you on so much that you would touch yourself later."

Lightning brought her face close to Fang's, her lips barely touching the Pulsian's "Well? Did you?" She whispered, as the tip of her tongue brushed the brunette's upper lip.

Fang's eyes fluttered shut and a trembling sigh escaped her lips. "Yes."

"Tell me," she ordered.

Oh, this got naughtier by the minute. Fang never thought she'd find herself tied up to a bed and telling her masturbatory fantasies to the woman to whom she actually fantasized about. She felt like an exhibitionist, feeding Lightning's voyeurism.

It made her wet just thinking about it.

"After dancing for you, I was so aroused I needed release. When I got home, I took a quick shower."

"Go on..." The soldier's fingers traveled lazily across her chest, drawing imaginary patterns on her skin. It was... distracting.

A smug smile appeared on Fang's lips. _I think I'm starting to like where this is going... _She would give the soldier a good show.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you. I imagined you like you are now, above me... touching me," Fang's voice was a pitch lower than usual, which made Lightning shudder slightly.

Fang saw the pink-haired woman's pupils dilate and heard her breath catch in her throat. She knew she had Lightning's full attention and it encouraged her to go further.

"I remembered your face, the sound you made and the way you grabbed my backside, like I belonged to you. The more I thought about it, the more excited I got and I started touching myself."

Lightning hung to Fang's every word. "Where did you start?"

"My breasts, I started caressing my breasts and I imagined it was your hands doing it."

"Like that?" Lightning's hands cupped Fang's breasts and squeezed gently. She rolled her nipples slowly between her thumbs and forefingers.

The brunette inhaled sharply through her nose and nodded eagerly. She really liked where this was going. Two could play that game.

"Then, I imagined your... your mouth..."

She felt a pair of warm lips close on one of her nipples and a hot tongue swirl slowly around it. She arched her back, wanting more contact and couldn't help letting out a soft moan.

"Like this?" Lightning asked, before resuming her licking and suckling.

Fang licked her dry lips. "Humm... Harder."

The soldier complied and nibbled that tan nipple, which was very hard and sensitive.

The brunette closed her eyes and hissed. "Yessss, just like that." She loved that sweet mix between pleasure and pain.

Lightning kept giving special attention to her chest, driving her insane. She realized she'd started to clench and unclench her fists non-stop. She wanted to free herself from her restraints so she could grab that pink-haired head and guide it further down towards her aching core. But as hard as she tried, she was tied securely to the headboard.

She was at Lightning's mercy. She bucked her hips, hoping her lover would get the hint but the other woman deliberately chose to ignore her wish.

The strawberry blonde stopped her delicious ministrations and changed position so she was now between the Pulsian's legs. She sat back on her heels, enjoying the view of her lover who tried to break free. She could feel the brunette's frustration bubbling at the surface. Her fingers caressed Fang's ribs, just light feathery touches and traveled lower until they reached the apex of her sex. She stopped there and was rewarded with a frustrated moan.

"I'm sure you're having the time of your life right now," the Pulsian growled.

Fang thought the pink-haired woman would smile at her comment but she didn't. She was aloofness incarnate.

"Indeed I am."

Lightning leaned on top of Fang, making sure her pelvis came in contact with hers. She heard her gasp. Eden she couldn't get enough of this.

Her lips hovered above Fang's, like she was about to kiss her and indeed, the raven-haired woman tried to catch her lips but failed.

"So Fang," Lightning whispered." Since you have a loud mouth and you love bragging about your exploits, do what you do best; talk and brag. Don't disappoint me."

There was a steel edge to Lightning's voice and upon hearing that, the brunette felt her clitoris throb, almost like her heart had been ripped out from her chest and had been shoved between her legs. That power, that control! It was such a turn on. She yearned for the soldier's touch.

"I imagined your hands down there. So my hand went slowly towards my..."

She was unable to say it. The word got stuck in her mouth. Lightning's hand brushed Fang's washboard stomach and stopped near her sex. The brunette gasped.

"Towards your...?"

"My clit," Fang replied between clenched teeth. "Towards my fucking clit, which is very aroused by the way."

"I'll be the judge of that."

As if she needed to make sure, the soldier's fingers parted the Pulsian's lips and pressed delicately on that sensitive bundle of nerves then dipped into her heated core. Fang almost shot through the roof of her bedroom.

She yelped. "Holy fucking Etro!"

"Yes, you are aroused indeed _and _wet."

"You don't say...," Fang growled low in her throat.

Lightning caressed her body all over. The Oerban's skin was hyper sensitive and she couldn't wait for more contact.

"Aren't you supposed to brag and talk?"

Riiiight. Fang was just losing her mind from all that stimulation but other than that, she was ooookay.

"So I thought about you and started..."

Lightning rubbed her clit gently.

"... masturbating," she finished with a low moan.

"Like this?" The pink-haired woman whispered in the Pulsian's ear. Her voice had taken a deeper tone and she panted slightly.

"C... Circles. I like circles."

Lightning gladly complied and soon, Fang's hips rocked sensually against her hand. Once again, she was dancing for her but this time; constant moans were part of the performance. The brunette's head was bent backwards, she had her eyes closed and her lips were parted as she slowly sank into her own world of pleasure.

She was perversely beautiful moving like that and Lightning had to resist the urge to rub her own wet center on Fang's thigh.

"Am I doing it right?"

When Fang opened her eyes and met her gaze, Lightning noticed her jade orbs were glazed, like she had lost her focus.

Fang wasn't there anymore. "Your fingers... so good... Oh... Gonna come soon."

Fingers stopped rubbing her hard pearl, leaving her panting to the point where she thought she'd be hyperventilating. "Now we wouldn't want that."

"What?" She choked and whimpered. Did she want to kill her? Lighting couldn't leave her in that state. It was cruel.

Lightning stayed there, waiting.

Fang shook her head, suddenly remembering what she had to do. "I imagined your hands but then, I couldn't help it..."

"Tell me more," the soldier ordered, rubbing her once more.

A shudder racked Fang's body. She wasn't stupid. She understood the game all too well. If she told Lightning what she wanted in a way that would arouse her lover, she would get what she wished for.

"I imagined you going down on me...," She bit her lower lip, feeling her self-control slipping away. "Your mouth..." Etro! It was so hard to concentrate and try to formulate words with that hand moving between her legs!

She didn't have time to finish her sentence when soft lips brushed her molten center. A moist tongue soft as silk caressed her folds and loved her in the most intimate way. Fang bent her head backwards and moaned loudly. Her body was on fire and only an orgasm would quench it. Lightning's skilled tongue did things to her no other woman had done before. It teased her swollen clitoris then tasted her only to come back and tease her once more.

"Your tongue... so good... Don't stop. I'm so close..."

Under her lovers' ministrations, her pleasure reached new heights and she started to peak. She couldn't believe how that Cocoon woman had been able to bring her there so fast.

"Lightning!" She panted, surprise painted on her face. "I'm gonna come!"

Fang's tendons popped out of her neck. Her eyes shut tightly and she gritted her teeth. The soldier heard the headboard creak with the Oerban's efforts as she pulled on her restraints. Her body went rigid and a long husky moan resonated throughout the room.

If the Pulsian thought it was over, she was seriously mistaken. She didn't have time to come down from her orgasm when she felt two fingers enter her swiftly. She gasped.

Lightning's face was close to hers, azure eyes boring into jade ones. Fang couldn't move, completely under her spell.

"Did you think I was finished with you?" The blonde asked, while she readjusted her position, her fingers moving slowly back and forth inside the brunette's slick channel.

Fang closed her eyes and started moaning again. "Etro..." She realized she was at Lightning's complete mercy and she liked it. She could feel her lover's core against her thigh, slick with her arousal. Knowing she had that effect on her, she couldn't help shuddering. "You don't need to be gentle with me. I like it rough and I can take it."

Lightning was so turned on, she felt dizzy. Before she realized it, her hips were moving of their own volition. Her clit sought that delicious friction on Fang's thigh. She was losing control and she couldn't allow herself to do that. Reluctantly, she stopped moving and put an end to the sweet pleasure she felt in her lower belly and concentrated on the woman writhing beneath her.

"If you knew for how long I've wanted to do this to you...," she growled in Fang's ear. "I should've made you pay sooner for all that teasing at Ecstasy."

Upon hearing this confession, Fang opened her eyes and met Lightning's and for a few seconds, she saw all the pent up desire contained there.

"You want to take me? Then take me!" She breathed. "Make me pay like you've wanted since the first day you've met me. I'm all yours."

When Lightning heard these words, something snapped inside of her and she growled low like a wild animal. She seized a fistful of Fang's dark tresses and bruised her lips with a heated kiss, forcing her tongue into her mouth. The brunette tasted herself on the soldier's lips and moaned into her mouth. Lightning broke the kiss and increased the hardness and speed of her thrusts, her knuckles hitting Fang's pubic bone. But the Pulsian didn't seem to mind. On the contrary, she seemed to ask for more. She moved her hips, meeting the soldier's thrusts, closed her eyes and let herself go, a blissful smile on her lips.

"Yes... That's it..." she said as Lightning took her hard. "Fuck me! Pound me!" The more she urged Lightning on, the more she got what she wanted.

By then, the Oerban was grabbing the headboard with both hands still tied up. She couldn't feel them anymore and she couldn't care less. She was enjoying the ride, with Lightning taking over. Slowing down her pace, and then picking it up, that Cocoon woman was controlling her movements, her pleasure. If Fang had been a man, she could've said Lightning had her by the balls. So her lover had her by the... Well. You get the idea... If that was her way to make her pay, the brunette was willing to tease her every day. She filled her up completely, bringing her closer and closer to the edge. She started to clench around her fingers.

Lightning curled her fingers and pressed on that bean-shaped area, which was swollen with arousal. The reaction was strong and immediate.

Fang's eyes snapped open. "Oh fuck!" She came hard but it wasn't enough. She couldn't stop coming. She peaked, gritted her teeth then had a short break until the cycle started all over again.

Lightning had found her G-spot, something that no living woman had been able to do before. Her gaze locked with the strawberry blonde and she saw a glint of triumph.

"By... The Goddess!" She panted and groaned as another orgasm hit her. "Wh.. What are you... nghh! Doing to me?"

"Showing you I'm not like other Cocoon women."

Fang's brain was about to overload from all that pleasure. When Lightning stopped, she sent a quick prayer to Etro because she was grateful for a much deserved break.

"Do you wish to come, Fang?" Lightning asked her voice heavy with desire.

What in Anima's name was she talking about?! "Isn't it what I've been doing for the past few minutes?" Her voice was raspy. Wait. There was more?

"I asked you a question."

She really expected an answer. "Yeah..," breathed the brunette. "Yeah I wanna come..."

Lightning resumed her assault except this time, she pressed on Fang's lower belly as she continued teasing her G-spot.

"Scream for me, Fang," she whispered in the Oerban's ear.

And that's exactly what she did. Oerba Yun Fang screamed like she never did in her god damn life.

* * *

Had she died and gone to heaven? She couldn't tell. All she knew was that she was floating in a sea of post-orgasmic bliss. She became vaguely aware of hands undoing the knots that kept her tied up to the headboard. Her arms were so heavy, she could barely move them and her wrists were on fire. She just had enough strength to roll over on her right side as a slight tremor from her last peak racked her body.

"Just... give me a minute," she breathed. She wondered how she could still speak.

She felt a warm body press against her back, a hand resting on her hip.

"Don't tell me the mighty Oerba Yun Fang can't keep up with a submissive, prudish Cocoon woman who has no backbone?" Lightning whispered in her ear. There was a slight mocking tone in her voice.

_Oh she _had _to remember that!_

Truth be told, Fang was spent but would she tell Lightning that? Absolutely not! It was pure Gran Pulsian pride that made her turn over and top the soldier once again.

"Oh you...," she growled low.

As soon as she came in contact with her lover's body, Fang felt renewed energy flow through her. She was ready to go again, much to her surprise.

She grabbed Lightning's thighs roughly and pulled her towards her. She positioned her pelvis just so... Both gasped with pleasure when their wet cores came in contact.

The brunette took possession of the soldier's mouth, letting her know she was in charge once more.

"It's extremely dangerous to mock a Grand Pulsian woman you know," she said, breaking the kiss. "Now I'm gonna be the one who will make ya scream!"

Fang started to undulate her hips slowly, much to Lightning's delight. The blonde tilted her head back and closed her eyes as a trembling sigh escaped her lips. That warm slick friction felt so good! She wrapped her arms around the brunette's back. Her hips bucked against the Oerban's, letting her know she was ready for another ride.

"Faster," she breathed in Fang's ear, grabbing her backside with both hands.

A feral grin appeared on the Pulsian's face and the animal in her took over. She fisted the sheets while her other hand grabbed the headboard for better leverage. She picked up the pace, mashing her clit against Lightning's and soon, both women were moaning with pleasure. Fang's sweaty body moved obscenely in a dance of lust, bringing Lightning along with her.

This was exactly like what Lightning had imagined when she'd masturbated after seeing Fang the first time. That tan body on top of her, that wild mane of dark hair, those viridian gems glittering with uncontrolled desire, the deep grunts and groans...

She couldn't take it anymore. "Fuck me Fang. Ride me!" She panted.

Was it possible to go faster? You bet! Fang's wildness got unleashed by Lightning's words. She rolled her hips, grinding her aching core like she was possessed. She gritted her teeth with the effort. She was a goner.

"Feels so fucking good... Love doing this to you..." She was delirious.

Lightning met her thrusts and that familiar tingling she knew so well returned full force.

"Fang! I'm almost there..."

Fang was there too. She was so wet it was running down her thighs. "Lightning... Oh, Lightning..." she chanted.

The orgasm hit them hard. In the throes of it, Lightning made nice long scratches down Fang's back. The Oerban bent back her spine and let out a cry of ecstasy. In retaliation, she bit down on the soldier's neck who in turn hissed with intense pleasure.

Fang flopped down on top of Lightning, exhausted and completely spent. Her heart rate matched the one beneath her. She nuzzled her lover's neck.

"By Etro, you are amazing. I won't make fun of you ever again," she purred.

"Good," Lightning replied, before kissing Fang gently.

The brunette chuckled lowly. "You dance well between the sheets Sunshine."

A ghost of a smile appeared on the blonde's lips. "We're compatible..."

"Compatible? I'd say we make a great team! But I forgot to tell you something."

The pink-haired woman arched an eyebrow, curious about what the Pulsian would reveal.

"We Gran Pulsian women have a high sex drive. We're insatiable."

Lightning whispered in Fang's ear, her tone making her shiver. "Good thing then that I'm not like other Cocoon women."


End file.
